Pouring rain
by Momochin
Summary: A new transferred student, Yuuka was enrolled in Akashi's class, she then caught his interest with her unexpected skills. But soon, his eyes wasn't only following her plays, but also herself. It gets more complicated when Yuuka noticed her admiration for Aomine was actually more than that. And when Yuuka got into scandal with Kise.
1. Chapter 1 : The new transferred student

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 1 : The transfer student

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

Akashi Seijuurou seated himself on his seat, in the corner of the class, it's his favorite seat, near the window where the blue skies were clearly visible and the he could have something that could distract him when the lessons were boring. Sometimes the teacher were being too troublesome with their explanation, not to be proud but he could understand the materials just by reading the book.

"Morning, class.." the homeroom teacher walked in. The first day of their second year's morning class was a homeroom class. "I'm sure you've heard about our new student here.."

Oh, that's right, Akashi did hear something about the new student.

"Come in, Kitagawa.." called the teacher.

A blonde girl with golden eyes came in. She looked a bit like Kise, the new guy in basketball club that just entered the second string, and the guy Akashi had his eye on.

"I'm Kitagawa Yuuka, please to meet you, I'd be looking forward for your guidance, thank you.." Kitagawa bowed with her short speech. The boys in the class was excited and so were the girls. A good looking students would always be welcomed by the class.

"You can sit next to Akashi-kun.." the teacher said. "Since Kitagawa hasn't gotten all the books yet, can you please share your book with Kitagawa?"

"Yes, of course.." Akashi stood up while Kitagawa walked to the seat next to Akashi. She bowed a little and so did Akashi.

"Aren't you a lucky bastard, Akashi!" the guy sitting in front of grinned.

Akashi just smiled a bit at that joke. You could have her if you wanted, Akashi would never spare a glance on something he didn't have an interest of. And the word love hadn't come in his list.

* * *

The basketball practice was still in progress even though it's late. And Akashi could see Kuroko turning pale with the intense practice so Akashi gave a 15 minutes break.

"Ne, ne, I just saw the new student in Akashi-kun's class! Isn't she a beauty!" Momoi said with her high pitched tone while passing the towels to the members.

"Where did you see her?" Midorima asked.

"She came here during the evening practice, I think she signed up for the girls basketball club." Momoi answered.

"Well the girls' club sure is short handed.." Midorima commented.

"With that spartan training no wonder most of the girls ran away.." Momoi sighed. But then the members took a glance on their spartan captain. "Ahh, but Akashi-kun is like that because he's handling the boys.." Momoi quickly added.

"I wonder how long that girl's gonna last there.." Aomine said.

"Well, full of energies aren't you.." Akashi then joined the conversation. "Shall we continue?" he smiled, a smile which gave chills down their spine. Especially Kuroko, he didn't even have the energy to join the conversation and now the break was over?!

"Ah.."

All of them turned to the source of voice.

"E.. Excuse me! Can you please let me hide in here.." it was Kitagawa Yuuka, she was soaked by the pouring rain outside. Since the member's had been practicing hard they didn't notice the rain at all.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you're going to stay wet like that.." Momoi passed Kitagawa a towel. Then she took a glance at Akashi, asking permission to let Kitagawa in.

"Momoi, do you have a change of clothes?" Akashi sighed. "Just lend her something and we'll listen to your explanation."

"Tha.. Thank you!" Kitagawa sighed in relieved. She quickly closed the sliding door, even went to the trouble to lock them. "Please keep this door locked!" she said, panicked.

The members were confused but they decided to wait for the explanantion.

Fortunately Momoi brought a t-shirt and since their size seemed to match so the t-shirt was a perfect fit for Kitagawa.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your practice.." Kitagawa said, "I came here because I saw that this is the only building where the light's still on."

"What were you doing this late? In the middle of the rain?" Momoi asked.

"I was on my way home, and since I just moved here, I was lost so, I had no idea where I was so I decided to call my brother, but his phone was busy so I decided to ask someone, but they suddenly got violent and started doing nasty things, so I ran away but they chased me. Thank god I found the school, but there was no one guarding the school's gate so I had to find someone for help, then I found this building.." Kitagawa explained, with her body trembling, remembering what she had gone through.

"Those bastards!" Aomnie stood up, clenching his fist. "Where are they?!"

"You'd better just leave them alone, they had knife with them.." Kitagawa said. "But thanks though, I'll just hide here for a while until they've gone.."

"I think it's better for you to go with us later. I think it's still dangerous for girls to walk alone in the middle of night.." Kuroko said.

"Uwaahh!" Kitagawa was shocked to notice Kuroko's presence. "Since when did you.."

"Ehhh, Kuro-chin shocked another people again.." Murasakibara smiled as he opened his second bag of chips.

"I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." Kitagawa quickly apologized.

"It's okay, he's used to it, that's what makes him special, right Tetsu?" Aomine raised his fist and Kuroko bumped his with Aomine's.

"Well, I still don't like your way of explaining, Aomine-kun.." Kuroko answered, a bit annoyed.

"Buuuuttt! Tetsu-kun! You sound really cool just thenn!" Momoi circled her hand around Kuroko's neck and hugged him from behind.

"I can't breathe, Momoi-san.." Kuroko hardly complained.

"So, what now, Akashi?" Midorima sighed with another random chaos appearing before his eyes.

"Well, we can call it a day then, It's getting late anyway.." Akashi also sighed.

"Uhm.. what is your name again.. uhmm.. Sei.. ah! Seijuurou, that's right!" Kitagawa giggled, proud of herself being able to remember a hard Japanese name. "I'm really sorry for interrupting the practice, and thanks for keeping me here, Seijuurou.."

And that 'Seijuurou' thing made the eyes of the members opened wide, along with their mouth, even Murasakibara stopped munching his snacks.

"Akashi, you..." Midorima fixed his glasses.

"Aka-chinn has a girlfriend?" Murasakibara finished his sentence.

"What are you talking about?" Akashi himself wasn't really care about that.

"Kitagawa-san and Akashi-kun?!" Momoi sounded excited.

"Eh? Is something wrong?" Kitagawa asked in confusion.

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2 :The talent

Title : Pouring rain

Chapter 1 : The talent

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

"Morning.."

The voice beside him made Akashi looked up and found the golden eyed girl was greeting him with a smile, yeah, the girl who made chaos during the practice yesterday.

"Aah, morning.." Akashi answered.

"What's with that cold tone Akashi you bastard!" the guy sitting in front of Akashi turned around. "When an angle greeted you with that bright smile, you should be happy that you didn't die out of hapiness!"

"Shut up.." Akashi mumbled.

"Yappari! You're still mad about last night?" Kitagawa seated herself and whispered to the red headed guy beside her. "Gommenn.."

"It's not like I'm mad.." Akashi answered. And please don't act so close, they're starting to get attention.

"But, Seijuurou, you.." Kitagawa quickly closed her mouth with her hand. "Ah.. again.."

Akashi stared at her hopelessly. Well, yesterday's "Seijuurou" incident had been made clear, it's because Kitagawa had lived in America since she was 6 and she only returned to Japan during summer vacation and she spent it in her grandmother's house, so she was used to using first names. In fact all the members were then called by their first names.

"It's already a habit, no need to force yourself.." Akashi sighed.

"But, Japanese culture is really complicated, even when you're calling someone.." Kitagawa sighed. "And, you should also call me Yuuka, I'm actually not used being called Kitagawa.."

Akashi didn't give a reply as the teacher came in.

* * *

The regulars were stepping into the practice court when they heard the sound of someone playing. It was the new transferred student, Kitagawa Yuuka. She also noticed their presence so she stopped dribbling.

"Sorry, are you gonna use this room?" Yuuka asked, wiping her sweat.

"What are you doing?' Aomine asked.

"Practicing, the girl's club ask me to show them my plays before accepting me in, so I figured I should practice for tomorrow.." Yuuka answered. "Ne, ne.. Is it alright for me to watch you guys? I won't be a bother, I'll be sitting there and you'll never know I'm here.." Yuuka pleaded. "I'll be like Tetsuya!"

"Kitagawa-sann.." Kuroko sighed.

"Well.." Aomine turned to Akashi. "She's just watching, so.."

"Fine.." Akashi sighed.

"Yatta! Maybe I can steal one or two moves from you guys!" Yuuka jumped in excitement.

"Hmph, there's no way a girl can keep up with our moves -nanodayo.." Midorima said.

"Ne, ne Shintarou! Is that today's oha asa lucky item?!" Yuuka's eyes caught the cactus plant Midorima was carrying.

"Ehh, Yuuka-chin knows that show too?" Murasakibara asked.

"Uhn! I always follows the lucky color though, I match the color with my nail polish or pencil case.. Uwah, Shintaro, despite of your personality, you believe in those?" Yuuka answered.

"I believe in fate and I also believe that... *fastforwarding* -nanodayo"

"I don't really get it but, okay.." Yuuka smiled awkwardly. "Good luck on the practice guys!" Yuuka cheered and ran to the corner to have the best spot.

Well, as expected of Kiseki no sedai, the moves were really amazing, they had their own different styles but that what made them a strong team, knowing their own style they could fill in each other's weaknesses. Her choice to enroll in Teiko was really the best decision ever! The practice finished before she realized it, well, she had been enjoying herself so time flies for her, but not for the members, especially Kuroko.

"Ne, Seijuurou, is the lock to this room must be returned now?" Yuuka asked.

"Well, I was given the spare keys so I don't have to return it.." Akashi answered. "Why?"

"Can I borrow it? I really wanna play basket right now.." Yuuka pleaded. "I just learned some moves from you guys, and I really want to practice them!"

"Hmph, it's impossible, even though it looks simple, it can't be done just by looking -nanodayo.." Midorima fixed his glasses.

Yuuka smirked, she suddenly grabbed the ball in Midorima's hand and did a perfect shoot of Midorima's. "Well, in this case, I'm pretty confident in basketball.. -nanodayo" which froze Midorima completely.

And it brought laughter for the others hearing Yuuka's version of "nanodayo". "Ahahaha, Yuuka-chin's really good at mimicking Mido-chin.."

"Gahh, that was amazing, how did you that by simply watching?!" Aomine asked after he finished laughing. Well, Aomine's question was actually what the members wanted to ask too, including Akashi.

"I've been like this since I was a child, I can do things by simply watching it." Yuuka answered.

Yuuka didn't just copy Midorima's moves, she adjusted the moves according to her height and power. She also made a change of pace, different from Midorima's but that was Midorima's style she's using. Midorima's shoot may looked easy, but it needed accuracy and power control between the jump and the shoot. Usually one couldn't copy it just by watching it.

"But, Daiki! Your play was amazing! I've never seen anybody played like you!" Yuuka's eyes were bright like a kid given a candy. "I've found another rival!"

"Oi, don't get ahead of yourself! It's too soon for you to be my rival!" Aomine ruffled Yuuka's hair.

"You'll be taking that back once you face me.." Yuuka smirked.

"I think it's worth to try, Aomine.." Akashi added.

"See, Seijuurou thinks so too!"

"But Kitagawa-san, you can't play with a skirt.." Kuroko interrupted.

"Mine-chin will peek at Yuuka-chin's panties.." Murasakibara added.

"Idiot! Murasakibara, what the hell!" Aomine blushed. "I'm only interested with big boobs!"

"Ehhh, you're the lowest, AHO-mine kun.." Yuuka stared at him with a disgusted face.

"Shut up!"

Akashi smiled, well, another discovery to be found. Too bad she's a girl, she got the talent.

"So, that guy is Kise?" the coach asked.

"Yes, I believe he has the talent to replace Haizaki, in fact I think he's better than Haizaki.." Akashi answered.

"Well, according to Momoi's data, he is indeed good." the coach nodded in agreement. "And since you've also approved it, I'd like to see it myself."

"Fujimi, what about the girls' club?" the coach turned to a light brown curly haired girl.

"Well, we've also gotten ourselves a new talent.." the girl answered. "I think she'll be our new ace.."

"Well, this year's students are really something.." the coach smiled.

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3 : Unexpected meeting

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 3 : Unexpected meeting

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

Kise had been promoted to the first string since last week, and right now he was out for match practice with the second strings along with Kuroko, since Akashi believed it's time to show him Kuroko's talent.

"You talk like you know everything.." Midorima commented on Akashi's action.

"I do.." Akashi smirked. "I'm the one who found Kuroko, you know.."

Midorima sighed, Akashi was right, well, he believed he would always right. Giving more arguments just wasting more times. "Then, when the meeting's gonna start? -nanodayo"

"..."

"Akashi!"

"Shit, i'm in pinch.." Akashi grumbled.

"Geezz, how long it's gonna take? -nanodayo" Midorima sighed.

"Another 1 hour maybe, just wait a moment.."

"Like hell I would! -nanodayo" Midorima left the classroom, pissed off. Well, today was supposed to be the captain and vice captain monthly meeting and Akashi ditched him again like last week.

"Ne, I just saw Shintarou walking in a bad mood, did you tease him again?" Yuuka asked as she entered the class.

"Well, I just asked him to wait for a while until I finish this.." Akashi answere, not mentioning the 1 hour wait.

"Heee.. what is that?" Yuuka asked, it's not the first time she saw Akashi played with that board game, sometimes he played alone and sometimes he played with Midorima. There was one time when Aomine challenged Akashi with this game, but then Aomine thought that the game Akashi had been playing was othello not shogi, so of course Aomine gave up before even starting.

"It's a Japanese chess.." Akashi answered.

"Uwaagh, there are complicated japanese writing on them.." Yuuka frowned.

Well, it IS Japanese chess, why would it have an arabic writings?

"You know, I'm pretty good at chess.." Yuuka proudly smiled. "Can you play?"

"Well, it's pretty much the same with shogi.." Akashi answered. "And, aren't you supposed to be practicing, now?"

"Oh, right! My towel!" Yuuka knocked her temple with her finger and ran to the seat and grabbed her towel, then she ran out. After a while Akashi could see Yuuka was sent out to run outside, must be her punishment for talking too much breaks. A smile was formed before he could realize why.

"Uwaagh, this is my first time training with you guys, I'm so excited!" Kise Ryota said while all if the regulars were changing in the locker room.

"Shut up Kise!" Aomine threw his clothes at Kise's face.

"Gah! So cruel!" Kise complained. "And you stinks Aomine-chi!"

"It's normal than a guy wearing perfumes all the time like you!"

"Haahh.. so noisy-nanodayo.." Midorima sighed. After Kise joined the regular's practice menu, it became more noisy than it used to be. Kise looked like a puppy who was excited at everything he saw, he alone would make enough noise, not to mention if Aomine started bullying him and Kise started whining, and they would sometimes throw something to each other where in this case, they started throwing basket balls.

"Ah, Midorima-chi! Look out!" Kise warned before the ball hit Midorima's face and broke his glasses.

"You guys..." Midorima sounded really mad. He picked the ball and threw it to Kise's face.

"Ouch... How could you hit a model's face?! This face keeps having a proper meals 3 times.." Kise sobbed, rubbing her nose which was hit by the ball. "And it was Aomine-chi who throw the ball!"

"Shut up, Kise!" Midorima took out another glasses from his locker.

"It's good that Midorima-chi always bring a spare glasses.."

"It's not a spare, it's today's lucky item-nanodayo.."

"Your lucky item is indeed handy at times like this, Midorima-kun.." Kuroko commented.

"Keep up with that and we'll have 3 times the usual menu.." Akashi's words brought immediate silence to the room. After the change, they all went to the court and found the girls' club was still on practice. It was a one on one between Yuuka and another second year Hagino Rena, the ace.

"You guys are early.." Fujimi Kyouka the girls' captain greeted the boys.

"It's you who's taking too long.." Midorima replied.

"Well, since you're already here, you should enjoy a little show once a while, especially Aomine-kun.." Fujimi smiled. "You might want to see this.."

"Huh?" Aomine raised his brow. But then, his eyes widened when he saw Yuuka making the exact moves he did during the last practice. Not just Aomine but all the members were taken aback to see that.

"And, so, is that the new guy.." A girl with a long dark green hair appeared. "Heee, you're a good looking, hey girls! We've found another beautiful creature here!" Togawa Aoi waved her hands to Yuuka and Hagino.

"Cre.. creature.." Kise was startled with the word used to describe himself.

"Senpai, you should stop calling people like that.." Yuuka walked closer as she opened the tie of her hair. But her eyes widened when she saw the new member of the boys regulars. "Ryo.. Ryouta.."

Kise turned to the girl calling him by his first name which he thought was a bit odd. But seeing the girl who called him, "You.. are you.. Yuuka.." Kise was also shocked to see her.

"Uwaaa! You're really Ryouta!" Yuuka couldn't help but jumped into Kise and grabbed his hands.

Kise even pulled her into his arms, "Yuuka.."

And all the people and that room was left speechless.

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4 : My other half

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 4 : My other half

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

"Kitagawa-san, Kise-kun is calling you!" a girl came to Yuuka during the break with an excited tone.

"Okay, thanks.." Yuuka got up and walked out of the class with Kise waiting.

"Ne, ne.. Are Kitagawa and Kise going out?"

"Ahhh, it must be nice to be a beauty like her, she gets all the boys she wants!"

"Well, even Kise-kun's fans can't oppose a beauty like her.."

"I heard they were calling each other's first names!"

"Geez, I envy her!"

Akashi closed the book that he was reading, the girls gossiping beside him was so disturbing. But not only in her class, the rumor had spread all over the school. First it came out that Yuuka had been scouted as a model, even though she was actually helping her friend who worked in a magazine at the first place, but her beauty caught the attention of all mode agencies and now such requests came almost every day. So, Yuuka had been appearing in magazines a lot that she caught more attention than she already had. Not to mention that Yuuka and Kise had been spending most of the breaks together. During the breaks, Kise would always pick her up at her class like a loyal puppy waiting for its master.

The scene of their first meeting suddenly flashed in Akashi's mind. Yeah, that touching reunion between those two. After realizing they were still on practice that immediately got away awkwardly, but they never mentioned their relationship, even when the members asked, they looked at each other, seemed confused to explain. The other Kisekis had been questioning Kise about that but Kise managed to get away. And the same thing goes for Yuuka too.

* * *

After the school ended, the both of the girls and boys regular team had to share the same court for practice because Murasakibara accidentally broke the boys court's loop, and it couldn't be used for practice.

"Togawa-senpai! Grab her!" Hagino was chasing after Yuuka, still demanding of explanation of that incident.

"Gotchaa, my dear Yuuka.." Togawa with her tall built easily caught Yuuka and locked both of her hands. "Aaaaa, you're so cute in this position, Hagino, quick! Take a picture of us!"

"Senpai... we're going to interrogate her.." Momoi joined too.

"Wa.. wait, Kyouka-senpai! Help!" Yuuka tried struggling but she couldn't win against a 175cm tall girl who was holding her. But the captain was also curious so she just replied with a smile, a-just-tell-us-everything-smile.

"Geez, how can we practice with all these chaos.." Midorima sighed, staring at the other half court. But, over here was pretty much the same, Murasakibara and Aomine was chasing after Kise demanding explanation, and since they were still in warm ups, Akashi didn't bother to stop them.

"Just tell us everything or I'll start tickling.." Togawa threatened with an erotic tone. Her right hand had already made its way to Yuuka's waist.

"Geez, Togawa-senpai's pervert level has reached its max.." Hagino sighed.

"Yuuka's boobs look delicious, can I touch it?" Togawa asked.

"Kyaa! I'll tell , I'll tell!" Yuuka screamed. "Just don't touch me!"

Hearing that, all the boys came running to the other half court. Finally, an answer!

"Well.. Ryouta is.. what is it called again.." Yuuka played with her fingers, trying to remember the words to describe. "uhm..."

"Yuuka-chi, is it really okay to tell?" Kise asked.

Yuuka nodded. But then she gave it a deep thought before finding the correct word. "Ah! That's it!" she clapped her hand. "Ryouta is my other half!"

"EEEHHHHHHH?!"

Hearing that made Kise blushed, and the other members made a big riots about that answer.

"Wait! Other half, then, it means they're lovers!" Momoi whispered in an excited tone.

"But, it can also means best friends, or.." Hagino replied.

"Bakka, Hagino! Is it possible for a guy and girl to hug just because they're best friend?" Aomine said.

"Since Kitagawa-san has been living in America, hugging isn't a big deal for her.." Kuroko added.

"But, it's Ki-chan who hugged her first!" Momoi whispered.

And on the other half court..

"Aka-chin, you're not joining?" Murasakibara asked.

"I'll just wait here with a 5 times normal menu.." Akashi answered.

"Ehhh? But I didn't do anythingg..." Murasakibara whined.

"And so did I-nanodayo!" Midorima added.

"Araaa araa.. you girls seem having fun, why don't I triple the fun with running three times the usual laps?" Fujimi broke the riots with her gentle and calming voice but for them, it was the scariest thing that didn't even want to hear. And the boys seemed to have remembered that they were still in the middle of practicing, and they took a bit glance at Akashi who was waiting calmly.

"Have you done with that?" Akashi asked, with a cold voice.

"Hai! I'm sorry captain!" they answered in union.

* * *

Yuuka opened the door to her apartment, and found a man's leather shoes at the entrance.

"Isn't it a bit late, Yuuka?" a guy at his twenties greeted her, still wearing his working suits.

"Yuichi nii-san.." Yuuka startled. "Ah, I just got home after practicing.."

"Basket, huh.. You've loved them so much ever since I met you.." Yuichi smiled. "Have you eaten? I made pasta, if you want I'll go warm it up for you, you should take a shower first.."

"I can do it myself, nii-san should rest yourself, you've been working overtimes lately.." Yuuka replied.

"It's okay Yuuka, I'm heading back to the office after this.. But.. let's talk first after you take your shower.."

Yuuka nodded. Yeah, he didn't come here just to cook her pasta, did he?

After she took a shower Yuichi had already warmed up the pasta. But Yuuka chose to talk first.

"So, how's school?" Yuichi asked.

"It was great.. I'm glad I entered Teiko.." Yuuka answered.

"And, it's not just because Kise Ryouta?"

Yuuka's eyes widened. "Nii-san.. you knew? You know Ryouta is in Teiko, even before I entered it, you knew?!"

"When you said you're going to Teiko, I checked a bit, then found out that Kise Ryouta is a student there.."

"And.. you didn't tell me?!"

"I thought it wasn't necessary, since you'll be meeting him sooner or later, right? You're already in the same school.."

"But.. if you tell me, I could've.."

"You could've..?" Yuichi asked.

Yuuka bit her lower lips.

"Yuuka, don't get caught up in your dreams. This.. what you have now, is merely a dream.. a good dream that is by chance was given to you. Once you wake up, you'll no longer be Kitagawa Yuuka anymore.." Yuichi lift her chin. "You can go on with the flow, just don't mix them with reality.."

* * *

The next day, the monthly Xtee magazine had published a new edition, with a picture of Kise and Yuuka entering a 5 stars hotel at night as its front cover.


	5. Chapter 5 : Time to wake up

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 5 : Time to wake up

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

"There she is! The one with the blonde hair!"

"She might be cute, but.. what a bitch.."

"You guys gossiping behind her back should be the one called bitch!" Hagino threw her ball at the entrance, where bunch of girls were gathering.

"If you have something to talk to Yuuka, you may come in and call her out, please don't gather and make noises here, it's disturbing our practice.." Fujimi smiled.

"Yuuka, are you okay?" Togawa patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks, senpai.." Yuuka smiled.

And the same thing was happening at the boys.

"Kise-kun is it really true you're going out with Kitagawa?"

"Have you done it with her?!"

"Kise-kun!"

"Geez! So noisy!" Aomine complained.

"Please do something about them, Kise-kun.." Kuroko also added.

"Eh? Even Kurokochi?" Kise whined. "But, how am I supposed to do?"

"That's why you're no good-nanodayo.." Midorima sighed.

"Ehh? What's that got to do with this?!" Kise protested.

"Aka-chin, it's so annoying here, can't I crush them?" Murasakibara rested his head on Akashi's.

"I'm sure you're gonna be kicked out from the school if you do that.." Akashi answered. "But it sure is disturbing.. Kise!"

"Hai!" Kise came running. "What's the matter, Akashichi?"

"Do something about it in 3 minutes or I'll inrease your quota.." Akashi said.

"EEEHHH?!"

* * *

The picture of Kise and Yuuka had been spreading more, every magazine had articles about them. They even speculated some rumors. But all the Kiseki and the girls' club didn't have much question about it. They just asked whether it's true that they met up to do something against the rules or not, and when the answer was no, they completely believed Kise and Yuuka.

But the students, mostly the girls kept bugging them. The boys were just messing around about nasty jokes to Kise, and all the girls came crying to him asking for the truth, even though Kise told them, they'd still believe what the media speculated in the end, so it was useless. But for Yuuka, the guys did leave her alone, but the girls were saying nasty things to her, whether behind her, or saying them out loud to her.

But, it was okay if it was just matter in school. But the rumor were spreading through all over Tokyo, of course.. someone who wasn't supposed to know, had heard this somewhere.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yuichi asked.

"It's not true! I just met up with Ryouta for dinner.." Yuuka answered.

"I know that you're not dating, but did I not make it clear that you have to keep distance with Ryouta? And this.. is not what I meant.."

"But.."

"And.. who else did you meet?" Yuichi rested his back against the couch. "It's not just Ryouta, right?"

"Eh?"

"Did you meet your father?" Yuichi asked.

"I.." Yuuka couldn't resist the gaze Yuichi sent to her.

"So you did.." Yuichi sighed. "This is against the rules, Yuuka.. This isn't what you promise with mom and dad.."

"I know, but please.. don't tell.. I'll promise this would be the last time!" Yuuka begged.

"I can't.." Yuichi patted her head. "I told them already, and I've contacted the school. You're no longer a student in Teiko and you'll be leaving Japan in 3 days.."

Yuuka turned pale hearing that. "But, nii-san! Please! Give me another chance, please!"

"No, Yuuka.. I'm afraid there is no second chance.." Yuichi got up. "Give me your phone.."

Yuuka held back her tears, she reached out the phone in her pocket and gave it to Yuichi.

"At least, you got yourself a 2 weeks memories of your dreamed school life, isn't it more than enough?" Yuichi smiled apologetically. "And.. I'm sorry for being like this. This is for your own good."

After eating dinner, Yuichi left back to the office and that made Yuuka alone. But Yuichi locked the door and didn't leave any keys behind, but she knew how to get it back.

* * *

Yuuka stopped for a while to catch her breath. She had been running from home for 30 minutes, running, literally. She didn't know where to go now. Going to the Kise household was like telling Yuichi the exact position Yuuka was. Going to school was Yuichi's second spot to look. Where..

"Yuuka-chan!"

Yuuka got a shock and turned around. "Satsuki-chan!"

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" Aomine was with her too.

"I.." Yuuka looked away.

"Geez, you're wearing such thin clothes, and you didn't have any shoes! Look at your feet!" Satsuki came running to her with panicking voice.

"Let's take you home now.." Aomine suggested.

"No! Please don't!" Yuuka screamed. "Don't! I.. if I go home, I won't be able to see you guys anymore!"

"Well, we can't talk here either.." Satsuki sighed. "Then let's go to Daichan's.."

"Just how do you even decide that like it's your own house.." Aomine grumbled.

* * *

"Here you go.." Aomine handed a cup of hot chocolate to Momoi and Yuuka.

"Thanks.. and Satsuki-chan too, for the t-shirt.." Yuuka smiled.

"It's the second time I lend you my t-shirt, right.." Momoi replied.

"So, you're running away from home?" Aomine asked.

Yuuka nodded. "But they'll probably notice my disappearance so, it's just a matter of time before they find me here.. But at least, I can borrow some time until tomorrow.."

"Just what did you get yourself into?" Aomine got tensed and so did Momoi.

"It's a long story, and it'd be best no to explain now.." Yuuka smiled sadly. "I just want some time to say goodbye to all of you and Ryouta.."

"Why are you talking like we won't be seeing each other anymore?!" Momoi asked.

Yuuka just replied with a smiile, a sad smile. She didn't want to end her dreams, but.. she had to wake up soon.

Since Momoi and Aomine's house are next to each other, Yuuka stayed over at Momoi's. That was the first time Yuuka had ever stayed over at a friend's house, they talked until late, giggling together and talked about the guys they liked. Momoi confessed that she was head over heels with Kuroko although Yuuka thought that Momoi and Aomine were going out, turns out they were only childhood friends. Somehow, hearing that Yuuka was relieved, she used to be disappointed knowing how close Momoi and Aomine were. That night, was the first time Yuuka ever hoped for morning to never show up. So that she didn't have to wake up from this dream.

But the dream had to end sooner than she thought.

* * *

The next morning, when Momoi woke up, Yuuka was nowhere to be found, and a letter was found on her desk.


	6. Chapter 6 : Engangement

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 6 : Engagement

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

Akashi turned to the empty seat beside him. Early in the morning practice, Momoi came crying about Yuuka's disappearing and the letter Yuuka left. It just said thank you for being my friend, and there was nothing else. But the one who was shocked the most was Kise. He turned pale and excused himself. Akashi had delivered Yuuka's letter to the girls' team, and Fujimi decided to keep the letter all by herself until the evening pratice. The weird thing was the teacher didn't ask where Yuuka was, they just confirmed her absence and that was it.

During the break Akashi had to go all the regulars' classes to tell them there was no practice for today since Akashi had an urgent family matter.

"Ne, ne.. Aka-chin can I pass the class?" Murasakibara asked when Akashi visited his class to tell him.

"No you can't.. Muraskibara's grades aren't good so the least you can do to fix that is to fill your presence in classes.." Akashi answered, and why did this giant kid have to ask everything to Akashi.

"But Kise-chin has been gone since the first period.." Murasakibara whined.

"Is that so.."

* * *

"You didn't touch your breakfast.." A woman knocked into Yuuka's room.

"Mom.." Yuuka turned.

"Honey.. we've talked about this before you came to Japan.." Yuuka's mom sat on the edge of the bed. "That's why I never agreed on you coming here.."

"But, I.." Yuuka turned to her mom. "Mom, don't you want to see Ryouta? Don't you miss him? Leaving dad aside, Ryouta didn't do anything wrong and he misses you mom.."

"Ryouta made the choice to follow your dad, and you've made the decision to follow me, and you've made your choice to be part of our new family, you have obligations to fulfill.. And we staying away from Ryouta is the best to keep Ryouta away from our family's matter.." her mom patted her head. "I know, you miss him, so do I.. But I don't want any of my children getting involve way more than this.. Protecting you is already hard, and I can't get Ryouta involve too.."

Yuuka bit her lips, her mom was right, she should've done the same thing too. The rumor about Kise and her had been stopped by her mom and Yuuka was to never see any of her friends again.

"I've picked a dress for you, for tonight's dinner party.." mom opened a shopping bag. "Red is the perfect color for you.."

"Party?"

"Yes, it's the birthday of your father's friend. Your father will be present and.. he'd like you to meet someone.." mom winked.

"Moommm.. I thought you promised to keep me away from those engagement plans.." Yuuka whined.

"I tried honey, but it's the son of your father's best friend. And besides, I've seen him once, you might like him.."

"He's not even my father.." Yuuka mumbled.

"Hey! I've told you I hate that word coming from you!" her mother sighed. "Yuuka, this is the first time I married someone I love, can't you accept him already? It's been years and you.."

"I accept him mom.. but I only have one father, and an older twin.." Yuuka answered back. "I'm sorry but, I can't add the numbers of my dad and my brother, but I do respect this family.."

"Well.. I still hope you'd come to see us as your family.." her mom caressed her hair. "I'm sorry.. for putting you into this.."

"It's okay mom.. I get the chance to stay with you.."

* * *

Yuuka sighed again, she forgot to count how many sighs she had made during the ball. Her mom was already somewhere chatting with the other socialites, Yuichi was as always talking about business and her stepfather hadn't arrived. Yuuka took a sip of the orange juice, and it tasted bad.

"Yuuka, your father has arrived.." her mom grabbed her. Her mom brought her to 2 men in their forties, chatting so friendly.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Yuuka, she's staying in Japan for that reason I was talking about.." her stepfather said. "And Yuuka, this is my best friend while I was in Japan, Mr. Akashi and his son.."

"Eh? Akashi?" Yuuka turned to the other the men and his son beside them. "Se.. Seijuurou?!"

"Yu.. Yuuka?" Akashi couldn't hide his surprise as well.

"What? You two have known each other?" her mom asked in an excited tone.

"He's in my class.. and we've.." Yuuka didn't continue, she wasn't allowed to play basketball so she couldn't mention she was in a basketball club.

"Isn't that great, Seijuurou, I told you she'd be a fine lady.. Why don't you take her around for a talk.. It must be boring for two youngster at an oldman's birthday party.." Akashi's dead patter his son's shoulder.

Akashi sighed, that old man.. he didn't think of anything when he force his son to attend his party. He should've known that his dad had some plot for this party. But still, the thing that surprised him the most was Yuuka's presence. Akashi group was a top group in Japan and his father's birthday party only invited people who was in the same field.

"Then, shall we go.." Akashi reached out his hand.

Yuuka hesitatingly accepted and Akashi brought her to the garden outside the ballroom. "You might want to watch your step with those shoes.." Akashi said, staring at how Yuuka wasn't used with the heels her mother forced to wear.

"I'm trying here.." Yuuka answered. Akashi lead her to a bench and let her seated herself. Yuuka then looked around, the garden was huge and it was a bit dark with only small lights on the trees. Then she turned to Akashi, he looked more mature with those suits.

"So, you're skipping school but you're attending a ball?" Akashi seated himself beside her.

"It's.. a long story.." Yuuka answered.

"I got time, actually.." Akashi replied.

"I don't want to tell.."

"At least you have to tell Kise.."

Yuuka bit her lips. "Did Satsuki-chan give my letter?"

"That's not even a letter.." Akashi sighed. "Yeah, she did.. while crying.."

"Soukaa.." Yuuka looked up. "And.. Ryouta? How was he?"

"Shocked, pale.. skipping classes.." Akashi answered. "I've heard why you're here.. in Japan.."

"Why are you allowed to know, and Ryouta doesn't.."

"Your dad asked for my dad's cooperation, so.. I think he has some plans to make things better for you.." Akashi said. "And, I agree that Kise shouldn't know about it, knowing him, he's a short temper, always acting recklessly without giving so much thought, things like that are gonna lead him into trouble.."

Then he turned to the girl beside him, looking down and trying her best to hold her tears.

"We have organized some plans about this matter, just follow all the instructions, and you might be able to go back to school and openly interacts with Kise and the others.." Akashi patter her head. "And you can also play your beloved basketball again.."

"Huh?" Yuuka looked up.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for attending this party. As you know, this party is to celebrate my 41st birthday.." Akashi's father gave another welcoming speech to the guests. "But then, in this party, I want to announce another celebration for our group, we have decided to take make alliance with Kitagawa group and we've also decided to engage the son of Akashi group with the daughter of Kitagawa group."

"Se.. Seijuurou.." Yuuka turned to the so-announced-fiancee beside her. "What.. is this supposed to mean?!"

"Just act like you're happy about it.." Akashi also forced a smile while all the guests in the room were clapping their hands.

Akashi then glared at his father who's pointing at the new couples. But his father just smiled in a way that Akashi knew the best what his smile meant, and he always hated that smile.

"What a cute couple, aren't they.." Akashi's father commented with the mike on.


	7. Chapter 7 : Engagement part 2

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 7 : Engagement part 2

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

"Akashi!"

Akashi snapped out and caught the ball that almost hit his face.

"Are you alright? Akashi-kun?" Kuroko who passed the ball was worried. "I'm sorry, I didn't.."

"It's okay Kuroko, I was the one who's not focused.." Akashi sighed. "Sorry, Midorima.."

"Geez, today's practice sucks! Even Kise didn't show up!" Aomine seated himself on the court.

"I wonder if Kise-kun's alright.." Kuroko sighed.

"You might wanna end today's practice, Akashi.." Midorima said. "Everyone has been unfocused and it's useless to practice like this. And we don't have any match near this period-nanodayo"

"You're right.." Akashi nodded.

"It's not like you to lose focus-nanodayo" Midorima commented.

How to stay focus after being engaged with the girl that the whole team was looking for?!

* * *

The practice was called off sooner so Akashi got home and found Yuuka was in his house with her mom.

"Ara, Seijuurou-kun.. you're home sooner, was the practice canceled?" Akashi's mom welcomed him.

Hearing practice made Yuuka flinch.

"Yeah, it was called off.." Akashi answered.

"Just a few days ago, Yuuka was also wearing Teiko's uniform, ne.. It was such a waste, but I think I'll find another fitting school for her.." Yuuka's mom said.

"What? Aren't I supposed to.." Yuuka was confused with her mom.

"No, honey.. if you already have a knight here, why running away?" Yuuka's mom giggled. "Not to mention, a handsome knight.."

"Araa.. Kitagawa-san, you're being too kind.." Akashi's mom laughed. "Did you hear that, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Of course.. that would be my pleasure to protect a beautiful princess like Yuuka-chan.." Akashi faked a smile.

Yuuka was staring at him in confusion, in front of her was definitely not Akashi Seijuuroi she knew. The spartan cold hearted Akashi seijuurou would never pick up some cheeky lines like that!

"Yuuka.. isn't it romantic.." Yuuka's mom patted her shoulder, she's acting like she's the one who was flirted by Akashi and not Yuuka.

"Seijuurou, why don't you bring Yuuka to your room and have some private talk?" Akashi's mom suggested which almost made Akashi chocked his tea.

"Mo.. Mother.." Akashi stared at his mother unbelievingly. What kind of mother suggesting his son to bring a girl who was engaged to him just the day before to his room?!

"Ye.. Yes! I would love to see what Seijuurou-kun's room is like.." Yuuka stood up and glared at Akashi.

Akashi sighed. Women these days...

* * *

"Hee.. Your room is spacious and clean.." Yuuka looked around.

"What do you expect?" Akashi closed the door and opened his blazer. "Just seated yourself wherever.."

"Well, Daiki's room is a mess, and full of basketball's posters.." Yuuka giggled.

"You've been to Aomine's room?" there was a slight of unpleasant voice but Yuuka didn't notice it.

"Yeah, but.. It's not what you think!" Yuuka just noticed how her words could have a different meaning. "I was with Satsuki-chan too, it was when I tried to run away from home!"

"So.. what do you want in my room?" Akashi asked, unbuttoning his shirt. Then a little naughty thoughts came by. He continued unbuttoning his shirt and leaned closer to Yuuka.

"Wha.. What are you doing?" Yuuka was startled by the sudden face appearing in front of her.

"Well, you're the one asking me to bring you to my room?" Akashi took some stray of her blonde hair. Yuuka walked back, but her leg hit the bed and she fell on it. She immediately seated herself, but Akashi played with her collar. "Quite bold, aren't you.."

"Wa.. Wait.. Seijuurou.." Yuuka blushed. "I just want to talk.."

"Only talking? Isn't it boring?" Akashi smirked. "We're engaged now, aren't we.."

"Isn't that just what our parents agreed on!" Yuuka keep backing away until her back touched the wall. Akashi managed to trapped her between his arms, leaving no space to escape.

"Do you have any objections about that?" Akashi's face was leaning closer.

"I.. Sei.. wai.." Yuuka clenched her teeth and closed her eyes.

After a while..

"Pftt.."

Yuuka opened her eyes and found Akashi was trying to keep his voice down with his laughter.

"Se.. Seijuurou!" Yuuka blushed. "You... geez! You spartan, idiot! Bakka!" Yuuka threw pillows at him and Akashi was still laughing.

"Your face was hillarious!" Akashi commented between his laughter.

"Shut up!" Yuuka blushed.

"So, what are we gonna talk about?" Akashi asked.

"About this engagement! Don't you have any objections?" Yuuka asked.

"Not that I don't have, but.. Sooner or later aren't we gonna marry the person who our parents pick? Well, we can indeed running away from that now, but once you reach the age, you're gonna marry that person anyway, so it's better just do as they want us to. It's troublesome to raise objections against my parents anyway, and it'll end up with the same results.." Akashi answered.

"But, my mom promised me to never.."

"And now, did she keep her promise? In the end you're engaged to me.." Akashi said as he stood up and opened his closet. "This is the world we're born into.."

"But.. I'm not born.. into this kind of world, I'm pulled into this, along with my mom.." Yuuka looked down.

"What do you mean?" Akashi turned around.

"Don't you know? My name was Kise Yuuka before our parents divorced 9 years ago, and Ryouta is my twin older brother" Yuuka looked up.

"I know that you and Kise were relatives or whatever, but I never heard about the divorce thing.." Akashi then, continued changing his clothes.

"My mom divorced and I chose to follow my mom, while Ryouta chose to stay with dad, it was actually a deal Ryouta and I made so that our parents won't be lonely. And we move to America, 2 years later mom was married and here I am.." Yuuka sighed with a smile.

"You and Kise don't have the same fave.." Akashi then examined her face. "Only the color of the hair and your eyes are the same.."

"Yeah, everyone used to say the same thing.." Yuuka giggled. "So, back to the topic, how can you accept that way of living so easily?"

"I don't know.. Right now I don't want to do anything against those, it doesn't give me anything in exchange, in fact it may take all the things I had now.. Including my freedom in school.." Akashi seated himself after he's done changing. "I never had freedom during my childhood, and I when I entered basketball during middle school, I finally found something that I can use to gain my freedom. And it's also something that I like. Playing basketball in matches gives topics that my parents can be proud of, and they gave me freedom for practices.."

"I know it well.. that feelings.." Yuuka replied. "I was also like you, when I got into this family, all of my freedoms were taken, I can't even play the basket ball that I love so much. So, at least now, you can have your freedom.."

"Seijuurou-sama.. the meal is ready.."

"Anyway, let's get down first.." Akashi got up.

* * *

"Being so lovey dovey aren't you.." Akashi's father grinned.

"They're getting along very well.." Yuuka's stepfather also grinned.

"Ara, ara.. I might have a grandchild soon enough.." Akashi's mother giggled.

Yuuka blushed hearing that, oi, oi.. wasn't that too soon?!

"Mother, you're embarrassing Yuuka.." Akashi chuckled.

Yuuka glared at how easy for Akashi to handle the joke.

"You two should spend more time together, it pleases us just to see how you to getting along.." Akashi's father smiled. "For us, being able to see our children gets together brings so much happiness.."

"Of course, it would be my pleasure to get along with a lady like Yuuka.." Akashi made another fake smiles that made Yuuka shivering. "And I just found out that Yuuka is interested in sports.."

"Ara, ara.. what kind of sports?" Akashi's mother asked.

"Er.. like.. basketball maybe?" Yuuka answered.

"Then, Seijuurou, you should teach her some moves.." Akashi's father chuckled.

"But, for a girl, basketball is.." Yuuka's mom sounded troubled.

"Isn't it fine for girls to play too? And I really want to share one of my hobby with Yuuka.." Akashi smiled like an angle.

"Well.. if you say so.." Yuuka's mom forced a laugh.

Yuuka turned to Akashi with a thank-you-so-much-smile, and once that golden eyes met with his red eyes, he immediately looked away. His heart suddenly went wild and his face turned red.

What.. What the hell..


	8. Chapter 8 : Mine

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 8 : Mine

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

Aomine sighed as he joined the line to the cashier. He only bought a new weekly basketball magazine and he had to join this awful line?! If only Kise showed up at practice earlier, he promised Aomine to lend him his magazine every week. But It's been 3 days since Yuuka disappeared along with Kise's absence both at school and practices. He tried to mail him, but he got zero responses.

Aomine decided to put back the magazine and just buy them from the bookstore when he saw a suspicious girl covering her head with black hoodie. She was holding an orange popsicle and acted suspicious. Aomine got close to her and stood beside her. Her figure looked familiar.

"Excuse me, how much is.." the girl opened her hood and.. "Da.. Daiki?!"

"YUUKA!"

* * *

Yuuka opened her popsicle and seated herself on the bench near the convenience store.

"Where have you been?!" Aomine asked, also enjoying his popsicle.

"I'm not sure I can tell.." Yuuka smiled. "How's the club?"

"So-so.. Kise never showed up during the practices and Murasakibara never saw him in class.." Aomine asked. "And.. you should show up too, didn't we promise to have one on one? Or you're too scared of losing?" Aomine patted her head with a smile.

Yuuka's face turned red and warm, her heart was beating furiously. Of course she wanted to go back, playing basketball with everyone, with the girls' club, with Ryouta.. and with the person she admired, with Aomine. She wanted to, that's the last thing she would ever wish to God. But she knew it would only bring trouble for everyone.

"Well, I have to get back.." Yuuka held her tears, but the water had gathered in her eyes, waiting to fall through her pale cheeks. "Jaa.. Daiki.."

"Wait!" Daiki grabbed her hand. "You have to promise to show up.."

"I.. I can't promise you that.." Yuuka turned away. Please just let go, she didn't want him to notice her tears.

"But, you should at least tell what happened!" Aomine tightened his grip.

If she was allowed to, she would tell them everything!

A hand covered her eyes and pulled her back to a certain figure.

"Akashi!" Aomine startled, the grip on Yuuka's hand was forced to let go.

"Yuuka has her own reason, and you should respect that.." Akashi said.

"Se.. Seijuurou.." Yuuka was startled too.

"Let's go back, I'll walk you home.." Akashi turned her around and grabbed her soulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Aomine.."

Aomine was left speechless. He actually wanted to ask more, but Akashi made a clear line between them, as if Yuuka was his and nobody was allowed to touch her.

"Tha.. thanks.." Yuuka forced a smile.

"You can continue with that tears, it's not good for your eyes.." Seijuurou put his cardigan on her head, warping her, then he held her hand. "Nobody's around, so no one can see you.."

"Who's crying, idiot..." Yuuka wiped her tears. "It's because you tell me to cry that my tears can't stop falling.."

"Yeah, I know.." Akashi smiled.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun is looking for you.." a girl in Akashi's class called him.

"Yeah, thanks.." Akashi got up and found Aomine was waiting outside. "What's the matter?"

"Don't give me that crap.." Aomine replied. "You know what's going on and you chose to stay silent?!"

"What are you talking about?" Akashi remained calm.

"Don't give that answer, Akashi!" Aomine started to get annoyed. "The least you can do is tell Kise! He's the one who's most hurt!"

"Aomine, there are some things that are better left unknown, and whether all of you should know or not are Yuuka's decision to make, not mine.." Akashi answered.

"But.."

"Don't waste my time just to discuss about this.." Akashi interrupted. "Or.. maybe you should stop using Kise's name to get something you want, Aomine.."

"Akashi, you...!"

"Aominecchi?"

"Kise!" Aomine was startled to see Kise. "You're here..?"

"Yeah, I was absent due to diarrhea, but it was embarrassing for models to have diarrhea so I just tell the school that I.."

"KISE DIE!"

And Kise received a welcoming punch from Aomine.

"Jeez! What was that for! And what if my face get swollen?! I have photo shoot for today too!" Kise whined. "And what are you doing here?"

"I just had something to talk to Akashi.." Aomine answered.

"Hee.." Kise took a peek inside Akashi's class, there was an empty seat beside Akashi and Kise's face turned gloomy. Aomine noticed it, he circled his arm around Kise and grabbed Kise's head to give another punch on his head.

"Aominecchi! What was that!?" Kise struggled.

"I just feel like hitting a model right now.." Aomine answered while dragging Kise away.

"It hurts! Aominecchi! I can see the stars now, I'm fainting!"

"Idiot, you're not gonna faint just from that!"

"What are you guys doing?" Kuroko who just got back from the library bumped into them.

"Kurokocchi, help me! Aomine keepss hitting me!" Kise begged.

"Ah, Kise-kun, where have you been?" Kuroko asked. "Have you been sick?"

"I had diarrhea, but I don't want it to spread in school so.."

"Aomine-kun, please continue on what you're doing.." Kuroko interrupted.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Ne, ne, Midorima-kun.. aren't you friends with Kise-kun and the others?"

The scene could be seen from Midorima's class and the girls was crowding over Midorima.

"I don't know those idiots-nanodayo.." Midorima replied.

* * *

"So, you saw Kitagawa-san last night?" Kuroko passed another ball before Aomine made a dunk.

"Yeah, when I asked her about her leaving, she didn't want to answer, and also Akashi is hiding something about her.." Aomine said.

"Ohh.." Kuroko made another pass.

"Tetsu, why don't you seem to care?" Aomine passed the ball back.

"Because, if they didn't want to talk about it, is there anything we can do?" Kuroko answered. "I think everybody has a secret, and we should respect their privacy. And I think Akashi-kun and Kitagawa-san will tell us when the time comes.."

"Urghh.. I really hate that part of you, Tetsu.." Aomine seated himself on the court.

"Aomine-kun, why are you so restless?" Kuroko also sat on the court.

"How should I know.." Aomine scratched his hair.

"Are you that concern about Kitagawa-san?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, I mean.. I was interested in her playing style, she's the first person who can do a perfect copy of my moves, and it excites me to have a one on one with her, won't it be like playing against myself?" Aomine answered.

"Then, shouldn't you practice more moves for your battle with Kitagawa-san instead of being so restless like that?" Kuroko smiled and got up.

"But, I don't even know if we'll meet again.." Aomine frowned.

* * *

"Yuuka.." Akashi sighed seeing his fiancee in his room again.

"Welcome home, Seijuurou.." Yuuka smiled. "How's practice?"

"Nothing special.." Akashi put his bag on the desk. "Oh, Kise showed up at school.."

"Ryouta?! How is he?" Yuuka immediate ran to him. "Is he okay? Do you ask why he skipped school?"

"Apparently he only had diarrhea and he didn't contact the school because he don't want the news to spread and ruin his image.." Akashi answered.

"Geez, that Ryouta! He must've eaten something bad again, his stomach has been weak since we're little!" Yuuka complianed.

"And.. how's.."

"Aomine?" Akashi raised his brows and noticed the blush on her face. He gritted his teeth, "What about him?"

"Did.. he ask anything?" Yuuka asked.

"He did.." Akashi answered. "And, I told him we're engaged."

"WHAT?! You.. You told him? How.." Yuuka was shocked and furious.

"Just kidding.." Akashi chuckled. "But why can't we?"

"Because..." Yuuka blushed.

"Don't tell me because you had a crush on him?" Akashi asked.

"I HAVE a crush on him, at least.. I think so, and what's with that past tense?!" Yuuka blushed.

"And that's why you're trying to decline this engagement?"

"That' s not all.. I also.."

Yuuka paused when Akashi's lips was pressed against hers.


	9. Chapter 9 : Love declaration

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 9 : Love declaration

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

Akashi pulled out, then he smirked finding the blush on her face.

"I.. I'm going home.." Yuuka took her bag and walked to the door, before she reached the door knob, Akashi pulled some strays of her hair and kissed them.

"I'll be waiting for your next visit, princess.." Akashi smiled.

Yuuka turned an blushed more, then she opened the door and left.

"From now on, you'll be blushing for my sake.." Akashi mumbled.

* * *

"Yuuka, didn't you have an appointment with the Akashi's family?" Yuichi knocked Yuuka's door.

"I'm not feeling well, please send my regards.." Yuuka answered.

"Do you need to go the hospital?"

"No, I'll be better after some rest..."

"Fine then.."

Yuuka stared at the window, how would she face him after that kiss. And he said nothing about the kiss. Why did he kiss him? What was that kiss mean?

"Argh! I'm not good with things requiring so much thoughts!" Yuuka scratched her hair.

* * *

"Kise, do you have a minute?" Akashi called after the practice ended.

"I have a promise for one on one against Aominecchi in 30 minutes.." Kise answered.

"That's good for you to practice, but don't push yourself too hard between your modeling and the pratice.." Akashi said. "And, I'll be waiting after your play with Aomine, it'll be a good chance to watch both you and Aomine's improvement too.."

Kise smiled and nodded. Sometimes he really resembled a puppy, just like Yuuka told him a few days ago.

_"Ryouta is like a puppy, following you everywhere and very obedient. When he's happy, it immediately shows on his face, it's like his tail is moving.." Yuuka smiled._

_"How can you compare your older brother with an animal?" Akashi raised his brows._

_"Because... well, you'll see when he gets excited, how he resembles a puppy.." Yuuka giggled. _

After changing back to his uniform, Akashi went back to the court, he seated himself on the bench beside Momoi.

"Ara, Akashi-kun.. it's rare for you to stay and watch.." Momoi greeted him.

"I actually have always wanted to watch, but I don't really have much time after practice these days.." Akashi answered. "So, how's the match so far?"

"Dai-chan is as always 6 points ahead from Ki-chan.." Momoi answered.

Akashi then, stared at the intense match between Aomine and Kise, even though both of them were enjoying the match and there was no pressure at all. It was only a match for fun, but still, it was intense.

"I'm gonna increase the quota for the losers.." Akashi yelled and it froze Aomine and Kise.

"Akashi you bastard, how can you decide things by yourself!" Aomine yelled.

"That's too cruel Akashicchi!' Kise also whined.

"My orders are.."

"Absolute.." Both Kise and Aomine answered and sighed.

"Well, Kise, sorry, but you'd better prepare to shoot a lot for the next match.." Aomine said.

"That's too soon to decide'ssu Aominecchi!" Kise replied.

In the end, Kise lose the match. But Akashi noticed the unimproved perfect copy of Kise. During the match, Kise was trying to copy some of Aomine's moves, some of thme were copied perfectly, but they were all only the basic moves. When it comes to the difficult part, Kise couldn't measure how to redo the moves with his height and power so the moves were failed and it gave Aomine a chance to steal the ball. And Kise shouldn't be doing the perfect copy too often, Akashi noticed that his legs couldn't keep up with the moves and the intense playing, but it could be improved with some training.

After mentioning about Kise's condition and Aomine's improvement to Momoi, Kise and Aomine came out from the locker room.

"Akashicchi, sorry for the wait.." Kise ran to Akashi. "What do you want to talk about'ssu?"

"Let's talk on the way home.." Akashi answered. "Good work, all of you.."

"See you tomorrow, Akashi-kun, Ki-chan!" Momoi waved at them.

"How is your legs?" Akashi asked.

"Eh? My legs?" Kise startled. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, I can tell because I've been seeing a lot like you.." Akashi smiled. "You should train more to gain power for your legs, you're still far from reaching your limit.."

"As expected of Akashicchi! You know the best!" Kise grinned.

"And.. I also want to apologize to you, I may know something that you're desperate to know, but I can't tell the answers to you yet.." Akashi stopped walking. "But, you have to know, that person thinks about you a lot, and you're as important as what you think she is for you.."

"Is it about Yuukacchi?" Kise smiled.

Akashi nodded.

"I know she has her own reason.. she would never abandon our bond.." Kise chuckled. "But thank you for telling me this, Akashicchi, it means a lot.."

"So, if you use diarrhea for your excuse for the second time, I won't be kind enough to let it go again, Kise.." Akashi smiled and patted Kise's shoulder, giving Kise chilled down his spine.

"Ye.. yes.. captain.." Kise trembled as he answered. "By the way, Akashicchi, how do you know about that diarrhea?"

"Some source told me you usually have diarrhea not more than 2 days, but you've been skipping school for 4 days. 2 days absence for your own pleasure is not pleasant at all, Kise.." Akashi smiled again.

"I.. I'm sorry captain.." Kise trembled again as he spoke. "But then again, does that mean you've been seeing Yuukacchi?"

Akashi didn't answer as he continued walking.

"Can't answer huh? I already knew without you telling me.." Kise continued to walk too. "Then, please take care of her, Akashicchi. I don't know why, but it seems you're the only one I can count on.."

Akashi smiled.

* * *

"YUUKA!" Yuuka's mom pulled down her blanket.

"Momm.." Yuuka whined.

"How long do you plan on avoiding Seijuurou?!"

"What avoiding?" Yuuka asked.

"You've been refusing to meet him these past 3 days with that fake sick reason! And you also refused to meet him when he came here to visit you!"

"I am sick!" Yuuka covered herself again with her blanket. "And how do you know about that?"

"He told me himself when I came there to meet Mrs. Akashi, he's worried sick about you!"

-Flashback-

_"Mrs. Kitagawa, I'm sorry to interrupt, is Yuuka feeling better now? I've come to visit her the other day, but she's not feeling well, she refused to meet anyone. I'm worried if she's upset about something against me.." Akashi used his rare puppy eyes that was kept on a very important(?) occasion like that._

-end of flashback-

THATTT TWO FACED BASTARD! Yuuka was annoyed to death.

"Then let's give you injection right now!" her mom declared with a scary tone.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm as good as new, no need for injection!" Yuuka immediately got up hearing that horrifying word.

"Geez.. this girl.. Just like your father.." her mom sighed. "Go and take a bath, Seijuurou wants to take you for horse riding today.."

"Ho.. Horse riding?!" Yuuka blinked with excitement.

* * *

"Good morning, Yuuka.." Akashi was brushing his horse when Yuuka arrived.

"Don't give me that goody face, no one's here.." Yuuka grumbled.

"Can't I be nice once in a while?" Akashi chuckled.

"I'm really impressed how you can act like that in front of everyone.." Yuuka sighed.

"It gets better before you know you could.." Akashi replied. "So, ready for an outdoor date?"

"Da.. Date?!" Yuuka blushed.

"You didn't forget my declaration of love, did you? My princess?" Akashi smirked.

"Lo.. Love?! Did you.. perhaps.. knock your head or something?!" Yuuka blushed.

"That's very rude Yuuka, when a man declared his love, you shouldn't be making jokes about it.." Akashi crossed his arms. "And you should be glad that I went all through the trouble to take you for an outdoor date, I bet you've been feeling bored with your indoor dates in my room, haven't you?"

"Seijuurou! The way you put it sounds very.." Yuuka blushed again.

"No need for answer, I just want to take you on a date for today.. So just enjoy the ride, my princess.." Akashi chuckled as he offered his hand.

Yuuka pouted with her blushing cheek, but she reached out for his hand.

Yes.. there was no need for answer as you were absolutely going to become mine, Yuuka.


	10. Chapter 10 : Surprise!

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 10 : Surprise!

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

"How was the horse riding today?" asked as Yuuka's parents and Yuichi was invited for another dinner.

"It was fun, Seijuurou was very good at horse riding so it assures my safeties.." Yuuka answered.

"Ara, Seijuurou-kun.. You're very reliable, nee.." Mrs. Kitagawa smiled.

"It was nothing, isn't it common to protect our fiancee.." Akashi gave another fake angelic smile.

Gossshh, Yuuka had a lot to learn from him.

"Then, it's a relieve to leave OUR Yuuka in your hands, Seijuurou-kun.. Even though Yuuka might be a little childish and troubling, but please do guide her well, it seems you know how to ACT properly at the proper time.." Yuichi smiled with a different meaning with only Akashi noticing.

"Of course, Yuichi NII-SAN, I will definitely protect my most precious future WIFE.." Akashi replied. "I'm really sorry that you're beloved sister is going to leave your side sooner than you thought.."

"Oh, relax.. you're still way underage for marriage, kiddo.." Yuichi drank his wine.

"Oh that's right, I was enjoying myself with Yuuka's daily visits that I forgot about that.."

"Aren't you a funny KID.."

"You're also an amusing BROTHER IN LAW"

Somehow.. wasn't the aura too tensed..? Yuuka kept eating her dinner with the glared of both Akashi and Yuichi with Yuuka in the middle of them.

"Hahahaha, they're getting along so fine.." Mr. Kitagawa laughed.

Gezz, you old geezer! How can anyone not notice this heavy aura in this room!

"Seijuuroi is an only child, no wonder he's very excited to have a brother.." Mrs. Akashi also laughed.

WHAT kind of EXCITEMENT do you see in your son!

Yuuka sighed, this family was so weird.

* * *

"Yuichi nii-san, please stop picking a fight on Seijuurou with me in the middle.." Yuuka whined when they reached home. "It's tiring.."

"Who's picking a fight?" Yuichi crossed his arms. "He's way too childish, Yuuka.."

Look who's talking

"Yuichi-sama and Yuuka-sama, please come to master's study room, You're presence has been requested by the master.." the maid knocked.

Yuichi and Yuuka then came down to the study room.

"I'm sorry for calling you this late.." said. "Please take seat.."

Yuichi and Yuuka seated themselves on the couch.

"As you know, your coming here to Japan was due to my lack of power force in New York despite of my developing company, so I had to send you back to Japan where our empire is the strongest and I can give you all the safety you need. Except for your previous family's, I can't guarantee their safety if your involvement with them are to known for public like what happened before with your twin brother.." Mr. Kitagawa stated while facing them. "I'm very sorry that you have to hold yourself back from seeing your family, and I'm sorry for all the abductions in New York that you have gone through due to my lack of power.."

"It's.. okay.. I'm growing used to it.." Yuuka replied.

"But now that we're already in Japan, our alliance is already known to public, but your engagement with Akashi hasn't.." Mr Kitagawa continued.

"In fact, your presence as the daughter of Kitagawa hasn't been publicly announced.." Yuichi added. "It was planned to announce it at your 18th birthday.."

"But now that our enemies have found out about you, we mustn't hold back the announcement, along with your engagement to keep you safe from another abduction plotting.." Mr. Kitagawa said.

"Huh?! Publicity?! You're.. going to tell the media about me and Seijuurou?!" Yuuka asked.

"Yes, by that way only, we can give you freedom like any other teenagers without worrying your safety.." answered.

"Why? What does it have to do between my safety and the engagement anyway?!" Yuuka was annoyed.

"Akashi group and Kitagawa group were always stood side by side holding the same share of power, if you were to be guaranteed to be protected by both of those power, nobody will dare to harm both of you and Seijuurou even if you're waking without any guards.." explained. "That is up to you to decide Yuuka, I still can cancel the engagement, but you can never have the ordinary life you want.."

"If.. I were to accept, then, I can go over to my previous home anytime and visit my dad and Ryouta? And, can I go back to Teiko?" Yuuka asked.

"Yes.. you can, I'll be giving you freedom.." answered.

"Then.. I guess.. I have no choice but to accept rather than be grounded like this.." Yuuka sighed.

"Okay then.. thank you so much Yuuka.." smiled. "We'll proceed with the next step of your announcement, so please be patient until that time comes.."

The announcement was ready to be published the very next day and the party had also been planned to hold that weekend. Yuuka's mother was busy with the preparation and lots of dresses had been sent to Yuuka to pick. Akashi was also been busy with the upcoming practice match against another middle school, so he and the regulars had been practicing late and they didn't have a chance to meet. Time passed by and the day for the party had come before they could realize it.

* * *

"Yuukaa.. have you decided what to wear? I've made an appointment with a stylish this evening, so make sure to be ready by then.." Yuuka's mom entered her room.

"Yess..." Yuuka answered unwillingly.

"Aren't you glad that you can get your freedom back?" Yuuka's mom seated herself on her bed. "You can see Ryouta soon.."

"Mom.. aren't you planning on seeing Ryouta too?" Yuuka asked. "Ryouta said he really missed you.."

"Well, honey.." Yuuka's mother smiled sadly. "I miss him too, a lot.. But.. if the public were to find out.."

"What's wrong with that mom?! You're seeing your child, and what's wrong with that? It's not like you had an affair or something!" Yuuka got mad.

"The public has a different view about that honey.." Yuuka's mother sighed. "I don't know what will be written on the headline with me and Ryouta's picture, 'Is Mrs Kitagawa going to get back with her previous husband' or 'Is the model Kise Ryouta going to be adopted by Kitagawa group' and stuffs.."

Yuuka turned away.

"I want to see him, just as much as I want to keep him away from those rumors, and now that he's a popular model, I don't want to affect his career.." Yuuka's mom brushed her hair. "Just keep me updated about Ryouta.."

"Fine.." Yuuka answered.

"Oh, and.. I think you might see some surprises at the party tonight.."

* * *

Yuuka blew another sigh as she and Akashi were waiting to be called on stage, then she turned to Akashi who seemed very calm and composed.

"Geez, it's annoying that you're so calm.." Yuuka pouted.

"Our engagement are about to be officially recognized, what else do I need to worry?" Akashi smirked. "I got to be introduced as your lover after all.."

"Geezzz, stop staying those cheesy lines!" Yuuka blushed.

After that they were both called to come up to the stage, the speech was left for Akashi and Yuuka just had to stand beside him like a human doll with a smile. After a little speech from Akashi, they could go down. Yuuka noticed that they were pretty much teenagers among the guests, and they had that rich-bastards aura around them.

"No matter what it is still unbelievable.."

"Aomine-kun, please don't take too much on your plate, it's flowing out.."

"Geez, how embarassing-nanodayo.."

"Mukkun, you're going to eat the whole cake?!"

Yuuka turned to a familiar groups of people whose voices she heard. Then she found the colors she had in her life.

"You guys?!" Yuuka gasped.

"Yuuka-chan!" Momoi was the first to greeted with her hugging.

"Kitagawa-san, Akashi-kun, thank you for inviting us, and congratulations on your engagement, we'll wish you for a happy life.." Kuroko bowed.

"Oi Tetsu! It's not like they're married!" Aomine knocked Kuroko's head.

"Aka-chin and Yuuka-chin look good together.." Murasakibara commented.

"Se.. Seijuurou, you know about this?" Yuuka turned to Akashi.

"Yeah, I manage to invite them, but the girls' club had a big match today so they can't make it.." Akashi sighed, but then he smiled looking at Yuuka who was still stunned.

"Sorry I'm late'ssu! The modeling.."

"RYOUTA!" Yuuka quickly jumped to Kise and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."

"Yuukacchi, it's okay.. Akashi had explained everything to all of us, so no need to cry.." Kise chuckled while patting his sister's head. "And, tears doesn't suit your pretty face.."

"But I almost thought Ki-chan and Yuuka-chan are lovers.." Momoi said.

"The way Yuuka said is very misleading-nanodayo.." Midorima fixed his glasses.

"Actually.." Yuuka wiped her remaining tears. "I forgot the japanese word 'futago' (twins) and I tried with all my might to think how to explain, and the word 'my other half' flashed so I used that. By the way, isn't 'my other half' means twins?"

"It can have many different meanings, Kitagawa-san.. Like for lovers, soulmates, best friends.." Kuroko explained.

"So, you're coming back to school?" Aomine asked Yuuka.

Yuuka looked up to him and smiled, "Of course! Didn't we promise an one on one?"

"You bet!" Aomine also smiled.

Akashi stared at them, the word love was indeed a misery. He did want Yuuka to be happy with all her friends, but now that Yuuka was to meet her friends, he felt the strong desire to take it all away from Yuuka and keep her for himself.

"What's wrong Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked with a second cake (the whole cake)

"It's nothing.."


	11. Chapter 11 : Good to be here

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 11 : Good to be here

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

Yuuka opened the shoes locker, it felt like it's been years since she came to Teiko. She had spent hours doing her hair and looked at herself wearing those blue shirt-black skirt uniform in front of the mirror.

"Hey, she's back! What a bitch.."

"She flirted with Kise-kun and ended up with Akashi-kun!"

Yuuka sighed, well, the news of her engagement had somehow spread between the teenagers too due to Yuuka's previous popularity as a model. Well, she was used to backstabbing thing so, this was nothing.

"Yuuka-chin.. ohayouu.." Murasakibara opened the locker.

"Morning Atsushi.." Yuuka smiled. "Ehh, eating snacks in the morning?"

"It's a dessert after breakfast.." Murasakibara answered.

"Oh that's right.. There's some cakes in my house if you want.. I can't finish all by myself. I'll bring it to you tomorrow, and we can eat them together after practice.."

"Really? Yeayy! Yuka-chin is like a sweets fairy!" Murasakibara's eyes sparkled imagining the cakes he could have tomorrow.

"Ne, Atsushi.. I never know that.. You're so cutteeee!" Yuuka squeezed Murasakibara's hand. "I've always wanted a little brother, will you become my little brother? Call me nee-chan!"

"Ehh? But Yuuka-chin is smaller than me! Don't wanna!" Murasakibara whined.

"Then, nee-chan won't give you any cakes tomorrow!" Yuuka pouted.

"Ehh? How mean!" Murasakibara also pouted.

"Geez, how cutee!" Yuuka squalled.

"Just how is this huge guy considered a cute little brother?" Akashi sighed.

"Aka-chin.. ohayou.." Murasakibara greeted.

"Morning Murasakibara, please step aside, you're blocking my locker.." Akashi replied.

"Seijuurou-kun so coldd!" Yuuka pouted. "You're hurting my little brother.."

"Please don't get me involved with your weird perspective.." Akashi commented.

"What's so weird about it?!" Yuuka protested.

"You know, seeing them, it's like parents arguing in front of their son'ssu.." Kise who was behind them whispered to Kuroko.

"It is part of the lessons for their future family.." Kuroko replied.

* * *

"Yuuka-chan!" Togawa immediately hugged his favorite junior once she stepped into the gym.

"I'm back.. everyone.." Yuuka was so touched to have stepped back into this court.

"You have guts to disappear without any notice!" Hagino knocked Yuuka's head.

"Ehh, Rena-chan is soo mean!" Yuuka whined.

"Hagino is worried sick that she shed tears on the first day of your disappearance.." a girl with long black hair appeared.

"Ah, Wakana-senpai! Don't speak any unnecessary things!" Hagino blushed.

"And, I think we haven't met before, I'm Wakana Mei, the vice captain. I'm sorry due my absence last week, my knee was injured and I was to rest for 2 weeks.." Wakana introduced herself.

"Yuuka, welcome back.." Fujimi also greeted her. "It's so fortunate to have Yuuka back to the team, now we can have a proper TRAINING for the upcoming summer cup.."

"Tra.. Trainning.." Yuuka shivered.

"Yes! Because Yuuka has been missing for a while, I'll give you lots to catch up to us, LOTS.." Fujimi smiled.

"Eh.." Yuuka turned pale.

* * *

"Due to what has been happening to our club has given much impact on our practices, I apologize for not having a solution.." Akashi who had gathered all the Kiseki said.

"It's okay Akashicchi, it was.."

"It is indeed Kise's fault that we've been practicing with lack of focuses.." Akashi continued.

"Eh.." Kise was speechless.

"So, let me make them up for all of you.." Akashi crossed his arms. "5 times the normal menu for today's practice, don't ever think about going home before I give you permission too! Summer cup is coming and losing is not an option. Once I see any of you slack off, don't think of stepping out the gym alive!"

All the members were tensed all of the sudden, "Yes captain!"

* * *

"15 minutes break!"

Kuroko immediately flattened on the court with Kise. Akashi threw them their towel, "Wipe your sweats, I'll kill you if you catch a cold before the tournament.."

"Nee, Kurokocchi, has Akashicchi always been this scary.." Kise whined.

"Akashi-kun's spartan-ness will increase by 10 times during the practices for a tournament, and this is only an opening.." Kuroko answered.

Akashi headed outside the gym to wash his face and get a fresh air. Fresh air was needed to come up with new ideas. Outside, he spotted Yuuka was washing her face. Since the summer cup was coming, the girls and guys basketball team had an intense practice in their own gym, so Akashi hadn't met Yuuka at all since the school ended.

"Seijuurou.." Yuuka turned.

"How's practice?" Akashi asked.

"Kyouka senpai is very mad at my absence so she keeps on bullying me.." Yuuka sobbed.

"It's to be expected for a captain, though.." Akashi chuckled. His hand moved to her head, patting them. "You've been missing for a week, you have lots to catch up before the match, so keep up the good work.."

Yuuka blushed she immediately looked away, "I know that!"

"Hee, you really have free times to flirt with each other, nee.." Fujimi appeared out of nowhere and that made Yuuka got tensed.

"Sen.. Senpai.." Yuuka turned around.

"Well, see you after practice.." Akashi got up.

"Sei.. Seijuurou! How can you leave me at times like this!" Yuuka protested.

Seijuurou just waved his hand from behind.

"How cruell..." Yuuka grumbled.

"Now Yuuka, if you have that much time for flirting, why don't you come back and let me give you another extra menu?" Fujimi smiled.

"Sen.. senpai.." Yuuka trembled.

* * *

Yuuka yawned for countless time during the first period. Akashi just smiled, everyone would have the same side effect for the practice menus before annual cups. The same thing happened for all the members too. Midorima stared at Aomine's sleeping soundly behind him, Midorima himself had been trying so hard not to fall asleep during the lessons. Hagino was scolded by the teacher for sleeping during the class, but Kuroko who was just beside her wasn't even noticed for sleeping, and that made Hagino so pissed. Kise also yawned for countless times, then he turned to the huge guy beside him, Murasakibara who was sleeping with so many drools.

For today's practice, the coach decided to let the girls team and the boys team to have a practice match.

"Of course it looks unfair to have a guy vs girsl match, but I want you to use this chance to find your lacks. Of course winning is important too, and don't hold yourself back just because you're playing against the girls, they're not an ordinary girls team.." the coach said.

"Finally! I got to have my revenge against that ganggurou (a type of style in Japan where the people have dark skins) !" Hagino smirked.

"I heard that you shortie! Don't tell me you're thinking of beating me! The only who can beat me is me!" Aomine also smirked.

"Watch that your bastard, you'll be crying over my legs later.." Hagino replied.

"Hee.. it's been a while since I saw this.." Togawa chuckle.

"Did they always act like that during practice?" Yuuka asked.

"Yes, it was always an intense play between the two of them.." Wakana answered.

"Ready? Tip off!"

Aomine got the ball and he immediately scored, but Yuuka had been waiting down the loop so she immediately grabbed the ball and passed them to Togawa. Togawa ran to the boys' loop and had Murasakibara blocking against her. She passed the ball to Yuuka again, just then, Kuroko used his misdirection to steal the ball but..

"Sorry, Tetsuya, I notice your presence.." Yuuka smirked and Yuuka passed the ball to Fujimi who had been waiting. Fujimi shot a 3 points. The ball was handed to Aomine and he dribbled through all the girls' defenses including Yuuka's just to encountered Hagino in front.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you shoot, Ahomine!" Hagino jumped.

"Bakka.. who's gonna shoot?" Aomine smirked and the ball was unexpectedly passed to Midorima. Midorima then made a perfect shoot.

Yuuka tried to block him, and Midorima was startled for a second for Yuuka was trying to imitate Murasakibara's defense style, but he still managed to do a perfect shoot.

Wakana then got the ball and passed it to Hagino, but the ball got stolen with Kuroko's misdirection and was passed to Kise.

"Can't believe we're facing against each other'ssu.." Kise chuckled to see Yuuka was putting her mark on him.

"But it's kind of exciting to see us sharing the same interest again.." Yuuka also chuckled.

"Sorry Yuukacchi, I'm going through you.." Kise winked.

Yuuka stole the ball using Aomine's style and managed to make a 3 point shoot just like Midorima. Kise was left stunned.

"What.. what was that?! How can you copy those hard moves?" Kise gasped.

"I see you haven't seen her plays, she can make a perfect copy of us all-nanodayo.." Midorima explained.

"Please don't keep dozing off Kise-kun, you're in the way.." Kuroko complained.

"If we lose Kise's gonna have a triple practice menu.." Akashi also added.

"That's not fair, Akashicchi!" Kise sobbed.

The game then ended with the guys' winning only 2 points ahead. The coach was very satisfied at the practice, it seemed that with Yuuka's perfect copy the guys also had to think of a new moves that she hadn't learned. But the side effect of the perfect copy for Yuuka was..  
"I can't even stand up.." Yuuka sobbed. Her legs and stamina couldn't keep up with those moves.

"That's for overdoing it.." Fujimi helped Yuuka.

"But it's the first time for us to only have 2 points gap.." Togawa smiled. "Yuuka, you're amazing!"

"Yeah, it's the first time for someone to manage to stop me!" Aomine also stated.

"It's good to have you here in our match, Kitagawa-san.." Kuroko smiled.

"Uhm! It's good to be here.." Yuuka smiled.


	12. Chapter 12 : Teiko's festival

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 12 : Teiko's festival

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

I'm sorry about the confusion earlier, I forgot this account's password and made a new account, turns out the new password confirmation for the old account arrived late so I can use the old account again. I'll be updating the chapters in this account :)

* * *

"Ne, ne, Kitagawa-san and Akashi-kun, is it true that you're engaged?"

"EHHH?" Kitagawa blushed.

"Yes, it is true.." Akashi smiled. "What about it?"

"No, we were just wondering if the rumors are true or not, congratulations.." the girls squalled in excitement.

The rumors of Akashi and Yuuka's engagement had spread through all the students, the media didn't really mean to make a big fuss about it. But Yuuka's previous popularity as a model kept all the magazines made a big fuss of the early rich family engagement tradition. But it gave a good impact on Yuuka's life, the bullying against her had stopped since they knew Kise was not in a relationship with anyone.

"Oh, and we heard that you're good at playing shogi, Akashi-kun.." a girl asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Akashi asked.

"Well.."

* * *

"So, for the school's festival, our class is going to make an RPG game.." The passionate class president exclaimed. "Akashi-kun is going to be the evil king, holding the princess, Kitagawa-san in his hands and the guests will be the hero trying to save Kitagawa-san."

After explaining the detail, the idea was very welcomed by the class, and Akashi-kun couldn't refuse it anymore since everyone was agreeing. Yuuka herself looked excited since that was the first time she could interact with her classmates, and she's also excited with her first school festival.

* * *

"And so.. I will be wearing an Arabian costume.." Yuuka said while the girls and the boys club were enjoying their break on weekend practice with their popsicles.

"Uwaahhh, onii-chan can't wait to see Yuukacchi with Arabian costume'ssu.." Kise grinned.

"Kise-kun.. you look so disgusting.." Kuroko stared at Kise.

"I can't wait to see Tetsu-kun wearing a butler's costume too!" Momoi squalled in her high pitched tone.

"But then, a villain role suits you just fine, Akashi-kun.." Togawa smirked.

"And it's very not like you to agree on that-nanodayo.." Midorima added.

"Everyone had agreed on it, it would be rude to refuse.." Akashi sighed. Even though he preferred to spend the rest of that day to read in the library.

* * *

The preparation for the school festival had begun, all the students was busy with their own class' preparation. Some clubs had their own stands too, but this year the basketball club chose not to make a stand, more like their proposal were rejected by the school. The idea was the same like last year's, that was to have a free match against all the students with the regulars. If the students could win, they would be given a free lunch coupon worth for a month. But as if anyone could win over the Kisekis. So, this year's proposal was rejected because it would be meaningless to even try.

"Can somebody take the materials from the student council room?"

"I'll get it!" Yuuka got up in the middle of her paintings.

"I'll help.." Akashi also got up as he was nailing the board.

"It's okay, I'm quite strong!" Yuuka chuckled.

"I can't let a girl carry heavy things.." Akashi patted her head.

SO LOVEY DOVEYY THAT WE WANNA CRUSH YOU! All their classmates glared at them.

* * *

"Murasakicchi, you're not going to help me?!" Kise was carrying 2 heavy boxes of materials for their class.

"Kise-chin is strong.." Murasakibara walked beside him as he was enjoying his pocky.

"Murasakicchi! I'm gonna report you to the class president, hmphh.." Kise was made to shut up with Murasakibara inserting lots of pockies inside Kise's mouth.

"I gave you lots of my pocky, so forgive me, nee.." with that Murasakibara left him.

"HMMPHHH! HMPFTTT! MUFFTTT!"

* * *

"Aomine, hammer!" Midorima who was decorating the class' entrance asked while his other hand was holding the board, waiting for the hammer to keep it hanging. But the hammer was never to arrive on his hand.

"AOMINE!" Midorima turned to the where Aomine was supposed to be but he was gone.

"Eh? Aomine-kun just left saying you prefer to work by yourself so he didn't want to disturb you.." a girl in his class answered.

"AOMINE!"

* * *

"Urghh.. I can't let anybody see me wearing this!" Hagino sighed.

"It suits you well, Hagino-san.."

"Uwah! Kuroko! Don't appear suddenly!" Hagino was shocked.

"I've been standing beside you, besides, they wanted to test my outfit too.." Kuroko answered.

"Uwahhh, you two should just date each other, so cute!" the girls in their class screamed, can't get over with the small cute figures wearing the butler and maid outfit.

Hagino let out another sigh.

* * *

Teiko's festival had officially opened for business. There were so many visitors, both adults and the students from other schools. Since Yuuka's class would be open at noon, she decided to take this chance to take a tour around the school. And then, she met Momoi who was doing the same.

"Satsuki-chan, what's your class doing?" Yuuka asked.

"Since there are many students from photography club, we're doing a photo contest, the first session is for people who are willing to participate, and the second session, they are going to take pictures of all couples around the school and the winner will be announced at the closing ceremony later.." Satsuki answered. "Oh, is it okay for you to laze around like this?"

"Yeah, my class is taking a break before we're open for business.." Yuuka answered. "I wonder how's others doing.."

"Ah, I heard that Midorin is participating in the horoscope's club!" Momoi pointed out at the horoscope's club. "Let's get in!"

After being told that Momoi couldn't get near Midorima, they went out with a disappointment. Then they encountered the a big crowd in front of them.

"I wonder what's that class doing?" Yuuka asked.

"Ah, please get into the line'ssu!"

"That voice, isn't it Ki-chan?" Momoi asked.

Then after the crowd obeyed to form a line, they could finally see the reason behind these crowd full of girls. It was Kise Ryouta doing a cosplay of a French soldier. He looked so handsome more than he already did.

"Ryouta!" Yuuka called.

"Yuukacchi and Momocchi!" Kise waved at them, followed by the glares from the crowds. "Are you not participating in your classes?"

"My class starts at noon.." Yuuka answered. "What is your class doing?"

"I don't really get it my self'ssu, at first we're intending to make a cosplay cafe, but we're too late to register and the cosplay cafe theme has been taken by another class. But because of the costumes that had been made by the girls, we decided to keep wearing the costumes.." Kise explained.

"Oh that's right! Ki-chan is in the same class with Mukkun, right?" Momoi asked.

"Oh, if it's Murasakicchi.."

"Hello.." a huge figure wearing a fluffy purple dress full of ribbon and lace came out.

"Mu.. Mukkun.." "A.. Atsushi.." Both Yuuka and Momoi was speechless to see the center of Teiko's basketball team with 208 cm height was dressed as a princess.

"I.. It suits you.." Yuuka couldn't help but to give a comment.

"Murasakicchi, tell them your quote.." Kise chuckled.

"If there is no bread, then they can have sweets." Murasakibara said and brought incredible laughter for the 2 girls.

After that, they wandered off to Kuroko's and Hagino's class and they both screamed in excitement to see the cute little maid and the butler waiting from them.

"RENA-CHAN SO CUTE!" Yuuka hugged the 145 cm girl who was supposed to be the ace of Teiko's basketball girls team. "Ah, the senpais are here too.." Yuuka spotted Fujimi and Wakana along with a nosebleeding Togawa were already there. But then a big fuss was made when Momoi passed out, seeing Kuroko's butler costume.

* * *

"So, Akashicchi told us to play his class' game together?" Kise who had changed his clothes during his 1 hour break arrived.

"You're late Kise!" Midorima complained.

"I'm sorry, the girls keep following me! Not to mention there are more from other schools too.." Kise whined but soon Aomine knocked on his head.

"KISE DIE!"

"Well, we are given a free ticket, so, let's get in since we're all on our breaks now.." Kuroko said. "Ah, Hagino-san was captured by Togawa-senpai earlier and I don't think she can come.."

But they had to wait behind the long lines before they could come in. Inside the class was like a whole different world, the class was divided into small rooms, and decorated like a maze with an Arabian theme.

"Welcome to the Arabian maze, in here your goal is to defeat the evil ruler of this maze and save the Princess. You can upgrade your ticket if you want to continue on the same level after you're defeated with double prize.." the class president, wearing an Arabian costume explained. "Please proceed to the first level.." he opened the door.

"Welcome to the first level, if you can solve this problem, you may proceed to the next level.." The problem was written on a piece of paper. It was a simple mathematical problems and was soon finished by Midorima. And then they proceeded to the next level. The next level was also easy, they have to keep passing the soccer ball for 100 times and was easily be done by Kise. The next one was a story telling, read a novel in 5 minutes and answer the questions given about the novel and it was done easily by Kuroko who had read the novel before. The next level was a bit difficult, they had to make this fat guy laughed as he was seen very expressionless.

"What should we do-nanodayo?" Midorima asked as Kise and Aomine were failed and they were given the last chance. But hearing the word 'nanodayo' brought big laughter to the fat guy and they somehow managed to proceed to the next level which brought teasings to Midorima from Aomine and Kise.

The next level was to eat 10 popsicles in 3 minutes and was finally done by Murasakibara happily but the side effects were his huge headache. Then the next on was getting harder as they had to gamble on their permission to proceed. There were 3 cards being moved fastly and they had to pick the card which could bring them to the next level, after upgrading 3 times, which cost them 3 times the tickets, they had finally gotten the right card.

"Geez, this game is wasting my money.." Aomine almost cried looking at his wallet.

"Welcome to Arabian Maze, I am the princess that is held by the evil rulers here.. If you can defeat me in chess, I shall lead you to the evil rulers and help you defeat him.."

"Kitagawa-san, please use more expressions while you give your greetings to guests.." Kuroko said.

"And don't read the text so obviously!" Aomine added as Yuuka was welcoming them without any expression and read the text from the paper so obviously on the table.

"I'm bored you know! I've doing this 10 times already.." Yuuka pouted.

But all of the couldn't hide the amusement on Yuuka's beauty. Yuuka was wearing a crop tank top revealing her flat stomach with Arabian harem pants, the beadings were used for the decoration on her waist and a transparent fabric was hanging around her shoulder. All of them couldn't help but blush on the same time.

"Hmph, anyway.." Midorima was the first to get over it. "It's a chess, huh? So easy-nanodayo.."

But it wasn't that easy at all, Yuuka was good at chess, Midorima had to lose once before he managed to defeat Yuuka.

"Congratulations Shintaro! You're the first person to be able to defeat me!" Yuuka smiled.

"Of course-nanodayo.." Midorima fixed his glasses.

"Even though you lost once.." Aomine grumbled.

"Shut up, Aomine!" Midorima glared at him.

Yuuka opened the curtains to another level, "I'm sure you're already know what's the next game.." the curtain was opened, revealing Akashi with vest on his bare body and a harem pants behind a table with shogi on it.

"You may receive my help with this level.." Yuuka smiled.

"As expected of my teammates, you're the first one to reach this level.." Akashi greeted.


	13. Chapter 13 : Closing ceremony

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 13 : Closing ceremony

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

For those who wanted to read the original story of Teiko's festival can google them Kuroko no Basuke replace II chapter 1, I wanted to post the link here, but it can't be shown :(

* * *

"Kise! Pay for another upgrade!" Aomine scratched his head, eyes fixed on the shogi board.

"Ehh? It's imposible'ssu! You'll never win over Akashicchi, especially in shogi! Even Midorimacchi and Yuukacchi gave up!" Kise whined. "And I have no money left'ssu!"

"Aomine-kun, I know it's bad to say this, but Kise-kun is right.." Kuroko also agreed.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kurokocchi!"

"Nee, I'm hungry.." Murasakibara also whined.

"The next guests are lining up, please give up, Aomine.." Akashi chuckled.

"Why do you sound like you're enjoying this! Akashi you bastard!" Aomine yelled.

In the end, after doing 5 times of upgrading, they gave up on defeating Akashi. On their way out, the crowds were glaring on them for making such a long line.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting.." Yuuka went back to her post.

"So, you're Akashi's fiancee.."

"Eh? You are.."

Akashi heard loud noises in Yuuka's post so he decided to take a look. His eyes widened to see Haizaki was there with Yuuka, his reflex quickly pulled Yuuka to his back.

"What are you doing here, Haizaki?" Akashi asked.

"Akashi.." Haizaki smirked. "I was planning on greeting your fiancee and you, to give you a congratulations.."

"Se.. Seijuurou?" Yuuka was confused with him, she had never seen Akashi turned tensed like that.

"What a cute couple you make there.. But, isn't she Ryouta's ex?" Haizaki asked. "So you guys do exchange girls like that?"

"Get lost, Haizaki.." Akashi glared at him.

"Chill out, man.. It's not like I'm plotting something in the middle of crowds like this.." Haizaki smirked. "And, yeah as I expected, other's food tastes the best.."

"Don't you dare getting near her, Haizaki, I mean it!" Akashi pulled Yuuka's shoulder close to him. "If you ever touched her.."

Haizaki just waved his hand and left.

Yuuka then turned to Akashi who's still holding her shoulder tight, his face was still tensed, it wasn't like him to show any guarded emotion like this.

"Seijuurou, it hurts.." Yuuka gasped when he held her too tight.

"Oh.. Sorry.." Akashi finally calmed down and let her go. "Yuuka, don't ever get near him.."

"Why? He was just fooling around here just now, trying to get a hint on beating me in chess.." Yuuka asked.

"Just say yes.." Akashi said. "Please.." okay, that was so RARE for him to plead.

"O.. okay.." Yuuka was still confused.

* * *

The game had finally closed and Yuuka changed her clothes. Outside, the three legged race had finally begun, she didn't have time to register even though she wanted to participate with Aomine.

"Kitagawa-san.." a guy called her. "Can I talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure.." Yuuka followed the guy to the library. The guy led her to the second floor, Yuuka was feeling a little anxious being brought into a middle of nowhere.

"I.. I've liked you since you enrolled here, please go out with me!" the guy stopped and confessed to her.

"Eh.. Eh?!" Yuuka was shocked. So he brough her all the way to the library to confess? Well, being confessed was not a first time for her, not to be proud, with her looks and status why would any guy leave her alone?

"I.. I'm sorry, but.. I can't go out with you, thank you though.." Yuuka smiled.

"Ahaha.. I knew it would be like this, at least I can move one without regrets.." the guy chuckled. "And I also know you already have Akashi-kun.."

"Eh? Seijuurou?" Yuuka blinked. Why did he bring Akashi's name in this?

After that the guy left first since Yuuka wanted to look around the library first, the library looked ancient and classic, there were so many books. Yuuka didn't read much due to her brain level, being the same level as Kise.

"That's quite a show back there.."

Yuuka turned to the familiar voice, "Seijuurou.."

Akashi was sitting near the big window, facing the field where the three legged race was being held with an opened book on his laps, of course, he had also changed his clothes too.

"What show? The race?" Yuuka seated herself next to Akashi to get the view of the field too.

"No, the confession thing.." Akashi answered.

"Oh that.." Yuuka chuckled. "What? Are you jealous?" Yuuka joked.

"Of course.. who would not be jealous if the girl they love are confessed by another guy?" Akashi smiled while staring at her golden eyes.

"Ba.. bakka! I was only joking!" Yuuka was the one who blushed in the end, she immediately turned to the window.

"But, I was actually relieved that we have to participate in the class, if we weren't, you would probably be down there with Aomine, wouldn't you?" Akashi also turned to the window, staring at Kise and Aomine who was still on the quiz stage.

"Eh? Why would you.." Yuuka blushed.

"Of course I know, I've been watching you, how come I wouldn't know?" Akashi took some strays of her hair and played with it. "I'm happy that you're here with me.."

* * *

"Kitagawa-san.." Kuroko and Momoi who were on their way to find the items they were told to have, met Yuuka.

"Yuuka-chan, are you having a fever? Your face is red.." Momoi asked.

"Ah, no.. I'm fine.." Yuuka hid her red cheek.

"Uhm, is there anyone inside?" Kuroko asked. "Or do you perhaps carry a seashell with you?"

"Seashell?" Yuuka then shook her head.

"Oh, then, is there anyone else inside?" Kuroko asked, pointing out the library.

"Ehh? Ah, Se.. Seijuurou is inside.." Yuuka was blabbing.

"Ah.. I see.." Kuroko nodded with a 'that-explains-everything-face'

"Tetsuya! What's with that face?!" Yuuka yelled in embarrassment.

"It's nothing.." Kuroko smiled.

"Ara Yuuka-can, could you and Akashi-kun probably.. in the library.." Momoi was excited.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Yuuka blushed more.

* * *

At the closing ceremony, the photography club had posted the candidates for the best couple pictures for the second session, that was a picture taken candidly. And Akashi-Kitagawa couple was there, take outside the library from the window on the second floor. It was picture of Akashi holding some strays of her hair while smiling at Yuuka and Yuuka was also staring at Akashi with a blushing cheek.

"Ahh! Yapparii!" Momoi squalled.

"Ne, ne.. That's Aka-chin and Yuuka-chin right?.." Murasakibara commented.

"My Yuukacchi!" Kise sobbed.

"Damn that Akashi, you're quite bold aren't you.." Aomine teased.

"Hmph, so embarassing-nanodayo.." Midorima who had gotten back his lucky item (a seashell which was taken by Momoi-Kuroko during the race) had a tight grip on it.

"Damnnn Akashi, I'm gonna kill him for touching my Yuuka!" Togawa groaned.

"Togawa, calm down~~" Wakana held her back.

"As expected, the spring of youth.." Fujimi smiled.

"That's a major embarrassment!" Hagino laughed.

Yuuka was speechless to see their embarrassing picture was on the big screen. Akashi couldn't help but smile, "It was good, how did they take it.."

"Geez, Seijuurou you!" Yuuka blushed.

"And the winner for Teiko's festival best couple is.. Akashi-kun and Kitagawa-san from the second year, please come up to the stage.." the MC pronounced.

"NO WAY!" Yuuka yelled.

With the help from the rest of Kiseki Yuuka was managed to be forced to come up. Akashi, on the other hand, came up without any embarrassment.

"You two had won the best vote with 67% vote over the other 4 candidates, how do you feel? Oh, and aren't you engaged, wow, what a lovey dovey couple, oh here is some comments we received during the votings.." the Mc opened some cards. "**From Kuro-chin : Aka-chin and Yuuka-chin is like my mom and dad, so quickly got married**. And we have another one **from Tetsu : Akashi, you're quite bold aren't you**. And another one **from Aomine-kun : I wish the best for you guys, I wish me and Tetsu-kun can be lovey dovey too**. Wait, isn't Aomine a guy? Why with Tetsu-kun..?"

That's obviously not from Tetsuya isn't it! Yuuka told herself.

"Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, can you please not use my name.." Kuroko complained.

"And Satsuki! How can you use my name and say such wanting to be lovey dovey with Tetsu! Doesn't that sound gross!" Aomine also complained.

* * *

Yuuka sighed and opened the door which led her to the rooftop. Kuroko had asked everyone to come to rooftop for the best view of the fireworks at the closing ceremony.

"Yuukacchi! It's not true, right? You're still my one and only little sister, right?" Kise immediately hugged her.

"Kise, you're gross!" Aomine yelled.

"Ki-chan sounds like a pervert!" Momoi added.

"Ryouta, get away from her or I'll give you 10 times the usual menu.." Akashi also arrived.

"Gah! Akashicchi!" Kise immediately let go.

"But then again, I thought Tetsu-kun only asked me alone since this is the famous spot for couples to spend watching the fireworks. The rumors said that if we watch the fireworks from here with the person we love, we will never be separated from them.." Momoi sighed.

"But isn't that good, I love everyone here, and I wish for us to always stay together.." Yuuka smiled.

What Yuuka said touched all of them and they couldn't help but to run to her.

"I love Yuuka-chan the most too!" Momoi hugged her.

"You say some cheeky lines don't you!" Aomine ruffled her hair.

"I also wish to stay together with everyone.." Kuroko smiled.

"I love Yuuka-chin who gives me snack too.."

"Yuukacchi!" but Kise hadn't reached Yuuka before Aomine pushed him away.

"Aominecchi! That's not fair!"

"Hmph, so foolish-nanodayo!" Midorima just watched from afar. "You're okay with them, Akashi?"

"Of course, since there are times where she have to interact with others, and there are also times where she's only mine.." Akashi smiled.

"Your possessiveness is quite helpless-nanodayo.."


	14. Chapter 14 : Conscious

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 13 : Closing ceremony

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

* * *

"Aomine-kun, will you please go out with me!"

Yuuka and Momoi who were walking to the gym stopped their step and immediately took a peek on the love-confession scene outside the gym.

"I.. I've liked you since the first year.." the girl said with a trembled voice.

Yuuka was shocked to see that there was actually a girl who had a crush on that rude-attitude gangguro, Aomine was indeed a good guy, but only towards the people he respected, and sometimes his kindness was hard to tell. Yuuka then took a peek on Momoi, her face was as white as snow, her eyes was opened wide.

"Sa.. Satsuki-chan, are you okay?" Yuuka asked.

"Uh? Ah, hai.." Momoi forced a smile, but she couldn't hide the tears from falling through her cheek.

"Sa.. Satsuki-chan!" Yuuka gasped.

"Araa.. what is this.." Satsuki wiped her tears. "The one I like is.. Tetsu-kun, so why am I bothered? Why.. does my heart ache so much.."

"Do you.. like Daiki?" Yuuka asked.

"There's no way.. Dai-chan is mean, ill mannered, stupid, all he can do is troubling me.." Satsuki sobbed. "The one I like is.."

Yuuka smiled, "Satsuki-chan, your tears answers everything.." Yuuka wiped Momoi's tears.

"But.. Towards Tetsu-kun.."

"If Tetsuya were confessed, would you also cry?" Yuuka smiled.

* * *

"And then.. I thought that Satsuki-chan must have liked Daiki so much!" Yuuka was telling Akashi about that afternoon.

"How about you?" Akashi asked.

"Me?"

"How do you feel about Aomine being confessed?" Akashi asked.

"I'm shocked! I mean, what's so good about that guy! I'm surprised that there's a girl who will confess to him! Well, Daiki is kind, but he's also annoying and overconfident!" Yuuka explained.

Akashi then smiled, "Hee.. I thought you have a crush on Aomine, and why Momoi was the one bothered by it, not you?"

"Eh?" Yuuka just realized about that. Akashi was right, Yuuka was the one claiming herself having a crush on Aomine, but she didn't feel bothered at all, she was indeed surprised, but that was all. Momoi said her hear ached so much, but her heart didn't. "I.. also wonder why.."

"Well.." Akashi leaned closer to her and reached her hand. "That's because the one you like is not Aomine, my princess.." Akashi kissed the back of her hand and that made her face turned red.

"Se.. Seijuurou!" Yuuka immediately pulled back her hand.

"Sorry, I'm just relieved that you're actually confused about your feelings towards Aomine.." Seijuurou chuckled.

"Stop doing things like that, geez.." Yuuka sighed, her cheeks were still red.

"Why?"

"Because.." Yuuka looked away. "My.. my face will feel warm, and, my heart will beat like crazy, and.."

Akashi grabbed her arms and pulled her into a deep kiss. It wasn't a kiss that they did before, it was different. The kiss was long and Akashi was playing with his tongue inside her. Yuuka's knees felt weak and she couldn't even stand up anymore. Akashi noticed it and seated her on his table.

"Se.. Seijuuoru!" Yuuka gasped when Akashi was unbuttoning her shirt. "Wa.. wait!"

"How can I wait after hearing that from you.." Akashi whispered and left a mark on her neck.

"ngh.. Sei.." Akashi locked her lips with another deep kiss. Then he moved down to her chest just to find how fast her heart was beating.

"You're right, it's beating crazily.." Akashi smiled and wiped her wet lips. Yuuka was still in dazed with that new sensation she felt from that kiss. "Don't give me that face, or I won't be able to stop.." Akashi left another mark on her chest before buttoning up her shirt back.

"Hurry up and fall for me.."

* * *

Summer break had come and Yuuka was given permission to spend all the summer in the Kise household. Kise's father had prepared Yuuka's bedroom ever since he knew Yuuka's returned to Japan, the room was right next to Kise's with a connecting door to Kise room. But the first week during the summer break had been through with the finals at Summer cup, and after the summer cup finished, of course with their winnings, the summer camp was already around the corner.

"This is my first time spending summer camp with all of you'ssu!" Kise excited exclaimed after the winning ceremony ended.

"The girls team are coming along too this year, right.." Aomine added.

"Since their growth are rapidly improving, the coach decided to give them the similar training menus with the boys regulars, and the match between us is actually helping too.." Akashi explained.

"You'd better not be late Kise! You always come running for practice meet up!" Aomine smacked kise's head.

"I won't be late this time'ssu! Yuukachi is staying at our house and I bet she's more excited than I am'ssu!" Kise smiled.

"Ehh? Kise-chin will sleep with Yuuka-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"Kise-kun is so perverted.." Kuroko stared at him with disgust.

"There's also a limit of your sis-com-nanodayo.." Midorima added.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT'SSU!" Kise complained.

"Kise, don't take the bus, just run back to school.." Akashi ordered.

"Akashicchi! That's impossible'ssu!"

* * *

"Thanks for the good work, girls.." Fujimi smiled. "Especially Yuuka, I was a bit worried since this is your first matches, but you managed to show a good fight. I'm really proud of you.."

"Thanks senpai.." Yuuka smiled.

"And so, as what the coach and I have planned, we'll be having our annual summer camp for 5 days and 4 nights next week. This year, we will be staying with the boys too.." Fujimi stated.

"WITH THE BOYS?!" Yuuka startled.

"Yeah, something's wrong about that?" Fujimi asked.

"No.. I.. It's nothing.." Yuuka immediately shook her head. And after how hard she managed to keep away those embarrassing things Akashi had done to her from her head, now she had to spend 5 days 4 nights with Akashi?! She was really glad that during the summer cup, they got zero chance to meet up, but she had watched the boys matches and yeah, she couldn't keep her eyes away from Akashi. Even if she used to adore Aomine's playing style, now she couldn't even bother to take a peek on Aomine.

"Oh, there they are.. You guys!" Hagino spotted the regulars coming out.

"You girls are the first too right? Congrats'ssu!" Kise came running. "I've recorded all Yuukacchi's matches, you're so cool!"

"Gezz, this idiot!" Aomine and the others came behind. "Anyway, congrats.."

"Thanks, the same goes to you guys congratulations.." Wakana smiled.

"It's obvious that we're going to win-nanodayo.." Midorima fixed his glasses.

"But, victory still needs celebration, right, Akashi?" Fujimi chuckled.

"Right, senpai.." Akashi also chuckled, then his eyes caught Yuuka, and the same goes to the girl.

"I.. I'm going home first! Sanae-san asked me to buy ingredients for dinner!" Yuuka quickly ran away.

"Who's sanae?" Hagino asked.

"Our stepmother, she married our dad 2 years ago.." Kise answered. "But, Sanae-san said that we'll be eating out to celebrate our winning tonight?"

Akashi sighed, did he act too much on her? Well, he still had the whole summer to catch her.

"But, still, that was too cute.." Akashi chuckled.

"What?" Midorima who was standing next to him heard it.

"Nothing, just talking to myself.." Akashi answered.


	15. Chapter 15 : Summer camp

Title : Pouring Rain

Chapter 15 : Summer camp

Genre : romance, angst, a bit smut, comedy, school life

Pairing : Akashi x oc x Aomine

The summer camp which had been anticipated by Kise turned out to be a living hell. The usual practice menu at school was already hard, now that he had to do a doubled menu in the middle of summer outside, he felt like dying. The only thing that should be considered fun was only during the practice match. The coach had decided to have a boys vs girls match at least once a day.

Yuuka's playing had turned bad, scratch it, that was the worst play ever since Yuuka joined the club. She kept on losing focus, especially when he had to encounter Akashi, she turned blind and panic and that gave Akashi a big chance to steal the ball. Sometimes, the grip on the ball wasn't even strong that Akashi didn't have to give a great effort to steal the ball. The game ended with 20 points difference with the guys winning.

"KITAGAWA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! I've never seen any regulars play that bad! Even if we had won the summer camp, doesn't mean that you can sit back and relax, we still have other matches and I don't want you to be burden for this team!" the coach yelled. "If I were to see you like this for tomorrow's practice, you should pack your things and go back!"

"Yes, I'm sorry.." Yuuka bit her lips to hold back her tears.

"Yuuka-chan, do you want to take a bath?" Wakana asked.

"No, thanks.. I want to practice more.." Yuuka smiled as she grabbed her basket ball.

"Don't push yourself, today's practice is already a hell!" Hagino said.

"No, she's right.. I'm very disappointed with your performance today, you should take your time to regain that play you had before.." Fujimi got up. "Show the coach that you're Teiko's basketball team, Yuuka."

"Yes, senpai!" Yuuka smiled.

Yuuka then headed to the gym and started her own practice. She had to admit that she really lose all her focus because of seeing Akashi. She always remembered the thing Akashi did to her, and not just that. Her eyes would follow all his movements and she also wanted him to pay attention only at her. But when she had to see him, her heart would beat crazily and it felt like it could explode anytime.

"Knock knock.."

Yuuka turned, "Se.. Seijuurou.."

"What happened today?" Akashi walked in.

"Nothing.." Yuuka turned away and shoot the ball, but it didn't get in. No way, she had never missed a ball before!

"That explains it.." Akashi grabbed the ball.

"Please leave me alone.." Yuuka took the ball from him. "I need to be better tomorrow.."

"Well, you can't be better if you don't know what's needed to be better.." Akashi took the ball back.

"I just need to stay focus!" Yuuka took the ball and did another shoot. But it missed the loop again.

"See? You still don't.."

"You're the cause of it!" Yuuka threw the ball to Akashi. "Because of you, all I can think about is you! My eyes keep following you and I want you to keep your eyes only at me! If I don't see you, I.. I would want to see you really bad, but if I see you, I want you to see me, but if you're looking at me, I turned flustered and lose all focus.. I.."

Akashi pulled her into his arms. "That's.. the best thing I've ever heard from you, my princess.." he chuckled.

"Let go! I hate it! What happened to me!" Yuuka struggled, her face turned warm and her heart was beating furiously again.

"That means, you've fallen for me, idiot.." Akashi lifted her chin. "Don't you get that?"

"I.. I don't want this.. It feels uncomfortable, my chest hurts, but.."

"I've been feeling like that since way before you.." Akashi chuckled.

"LIAR! You can do all those things calmly.." Yuuka blushed.

"Check it for yourself.." Akashi placed her palm on his chest and she could feel the loud heart beat in him. Yuuka was surprised but at the same time she felt relieved and happy that she wasn't the only one feeling like that.

"That's enough, right!" Akashi blushed a bit.

"Then, do you.. also love me?" Yuuka asked, still blushing.

"Haven't I said that numerous times already?" Akashi pinched her nose. "In fact, I still haven't received any answer from someone.."

Yuuka blushed again, "Didn't you know already!"

"No, I have no idea.." Akashi smirked.

"You know that already!" Yuuka punched his chest. "Let go!" Yuuka flinched when Akashi circled his arms around her waist.

"I think I'll know if you kiss me.." Akashi put his finger on her lips.

"No way!" Yuuka's face turned redder.

"Then, I'm not letting go until morning.." Akashi chuckled.

"Seijuurou!" Yuuka whined, but he really didn't let her go. "The.. Then, close your eyes!"

"Don't wanna~~"

"Seijuurou!"

"Fine, I'll accept your order, princess.." Akashi chuckled and close his eyes.

Yuuka reached his cheek and gave a peck on it.

"There!" Yuuka was still blushing when Akashi opened his eyes.

"I have to close my eyes and this is what I got?" Akashi sighed. "I must say that I'm very disappointed, Yuuka."

"Isn't it enough already?" Yuuka whined.

Akashi smiled and lifted her chin. He gave her another deep kiss.

"Now, I'm already satisfied.." Akashi wiped her wet lips and let go of his other arm. But Yuuka was still in daze.

"Shall I take you to my bed too?" Akashi lifted her up and seated her on his strong arm.

"Seii.. Seijuurou!"

The next day, Yuuka could play as usual, she had regained her focus, even though she would be flustered when she had to face Akashi, but she managed to keep that for herself. The coach was relieved and for the second day match, the score was 6 points difference with the guys winning again.

"Yuuka-chan?"

"Satsuki-chan.." Yuuka found Momoi in the onsen when she entered. Actually, Yuuka wasn't used to the tradition of bathing together, or being naked in front of others so she was actually planning to go after everyone was finished. But instead, she found Momoi was there.

"You know, I kinda noticed some developments between you and Akashi-kun.." Momoi smiled.

"What?! We.. we.." Yuuka blushed.

"Good for you, Yuuka-chan.." Momoi smiled bitterly.

"What about you? How is it going with Daiki?" Yuuka asked. "Did you.. confess?"

"I did.. I can't believe I actually did.." Momoi giggled. "But.. he said he sees me as his precious friend and nothing more, and.. he has someone he likes.. So I guess I was rejected.."

"Eh? When did you confess?" Yuuka was shocked.

"The night before the training camp.." Momoi answered.

"EHH? But you guys acted like nothing happened!" Yuuka was amazed.

"Well, we can't be awkward forever.." Momoi laughed. "But, I was actually glad that he honestly rejected me, I thought that he might be willing to date me out of pity.."

"What? He would?! That guy?!"

"Yeah, Dai-chan is kind, he's too kind, he might want to put others before him, well, only for some special cases though.." Momoi explained. "But, with this, I can move on.. I might be able to see him as a friend someday.."

"Satsuki-chan you're amazing.. You're so mature and you can think of a good outcome, if it were me, I might prefer him dating me out of pity.. I can't even stand him seeing anyone besides me.." Yuuka hugged her knees.

"Ara, ara.. Akashi-kun might be troubled nee.." Momoi mumbled excitedly to herself.

"Eh? What?"

"No, it's nothing.." Momoi giggled.

"But I wonder who's Aomine's crush.." Yuuka looked up.

"Well.. I think I've figured though, even though it's very unexpected.." Momoi smiled.

"Who? And how do you know?" Yuuka turned to Momoi.

"I've been with him since we were born.. And.. it's a secret!" Momoi winked. "Even though that idiot might not realize it himself.."

"Heh?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself.." Momoi smiled.

Since what Momoi said had been bugging Yuuka, the next day, Yuuka kept glancing at Aomine, trying to figure out the one Aomine liked. But Aomine didn't really have much to talk with the girls, only with Momoi who had been rejected, or Hagino who kept on asking for one on one, was it Hagino who Aomine likes? But Aomine seemed to be annoyed with Hagino's nagging.

"Oi, why do you keep staring at me! Akashi is going to kill me soon!" Aomine confronted her.

"Ehhh? How do you notice?!" Yuuka was startled.

"Duhh, how can I not with those piercing eyes!" Aomine complained.

"I.. I'm not staring at you!" Yuuka blushed, now that the cat's been out from the bag.

Aominen suddenly leaned closer.

"Wha.. what are you doing?" Yuuka got shocked.

"No.. it's just that.." Aomine looked a bit confused for a second. "Nevermind.."

"What?" Yuuka asked.

"Aomine, go run 20 laps outside!" Akashi instantly yelled when he noticed.

"And here goes.." Aomine sighed. Then he took a glance on Yuuka again. "You really do look alike.."

"Eh?"

Could it be.. the one Aomine likes is me? Was what Yuuka thought that time.


End file.
